Legends of Ninjago 3: A Rebooted Evil
by TRikiD
Summary: What would happen years after the battle between the Golden Ninja of Legend and the Over Lord? Well, the answer to that is Futurama-like characteristics will be built into the New Ninjago City. But boy, was that a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Aright, here's TRikiD, with her next story of her Legends of Ninjago series. I'm so excited, guys, I can't wait to keep writing and posting this story. How did you like my other two last stories of this series? Were they good? And did you read my short fanfic entitled 'Shattered'? I'm asking too many questions. All I will say now is I might be getting a new Mystery Guest for the commentary, and enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

Legends of Ninjago 3: A Rebooted Evil

Chapter 1 – Going back

" _We…are all…compatible" ~Zane_

* * *

A film began to roll, and it was dim and blurry, but the Ultimate battle between the Over Lord and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd, as they battled each other.

 _It was a battle. THE battle. The one that would bring back light and peace to Ninjago once more._

Suddenly the film began to skip and jump, and then it rolled over to an entirely different film. Instead of a black and white and unclear film, it was colored and perfectly clear. The film took place in a bathroom, with the sound of a shower and someone singing in the shower. The man holding and shooting the camera walked in front of the mirror over the bathroom sink, revealing himself to be Jay, the lightning ninja, and he smirked as he got closer and closer to the loud, joyous voice behind the shower curtain.

Suddenly Jay couldn't take it and he tried to stifle a laugh, but failed, which alerted whoever was singing and made him go quiet. And then the naked top half of Kai, the fire ninja, appeared, and he wasn't amused.

"Jay, ever heard of privacy?!" Kai shouted angrily, only making Jay burst out laughing, along with other laughter that sounded young.

"Whoops, that's not supposed to be in there!" Kai said as he quickly tried to stop the camera from projecting anymore. He was wearing khaki work attire, while in the middle of a full classroom, and the sixth grade kids just wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, I hate technology!" Kai grunted, only to accidently drop the giant roll of film, and for it to roll all the way to the door. The film just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time because a boy through the door open, making a crunch sound emit from the film toll, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, there's goes that history lesson," Kai sighed.

"Everyone, get to the Mr. Julian's science class!" the boy yelled, and soon the kids and Kai followed him down the hall and into another room.

The kids laughed, but Kai was shocked, when they found Zane, who was also dressed formally, but in a white winter sweater, but he seemed to forcefully dancing with terrible skills on his desk. His arms were out, he shook his legs, and even his head spun around for three-hundred and sixty degrees.

"Kai, h-help! I can't s-stop!" Zane pleaded.

"What happened?!" Kai shouted.

"Ally bought a new remote from New Ninjago City; turns out, it can control Mr. Julian!" the boy who burst into Kai's class explained. Kai squinted to look for a girl with a remote, and soon enough he found a little girl with long, brown hair, and pressing buttons and pushing levers on a remote controller, and she was laughing her head off, like the rest of the kids.

Kai pushed through the crowd of kids, and as he did, one by one, they all stopped laughing. When Kai finally reached the girl, she didn't notice him; not until he violently yanked the remote from her and smashed it to the ground. the remote then shattered into bits and pieces, causing Zane to finally stop.

All the kids kept looking at Kai and Ally, but Ally was stuck looking directly into Kai's death glare. Suddenly a school bell rung, but still, no one moved.

"Ally, you have recess detention—the rest of you, go enjoy recess," Kai growled without looking away from Ally, but the kids immediately rushed out of the room and outside. They played in the yard in front of a two story, school building. And Ally was forced to face the wall do to her actions.

Up in the teachers' lounge, Kai, Zane, and the other two ninja, Cole and Jay, ninja of earth and lightning, who were also dressed for work, along with Wu, were all taking a rest in the lounge.

Kai sat down with his lunch bag, Cole and Zane were sitting on the couch, Wu was preparing a cup of tea for himself, and Jay was anxiously searching through the freezer.

"Oh no! Where's my pudding cup?!" Jay said as he finally pulled his head out of the freezer, and that's when the heard the sound of Cole wolfing down some pudding.

"You ate my pudding cup?!" Jay exclaimed, and slammed the freezer door.

"Hey, I didn't see anyone's name on it," Cole said, as he wiped the pudding from his face. Jay only grunted.

"Relax, Jay, you can have mine," Kai sighed with a smile as he through a pudding cup and a plastic spoon to Jay. Jay smiled when he caught it, but then he felt it and frowned.

"Aw, but this isn't cold," Jay whined as he plopped down onto the couch between Cole and Zane. Zane had the answer to Jay's pudding problem when he opened a small panel and pressed a few buttons, causing a cold breeze to breath onto Jay's pudding, instantly freezing it. Jay gasped and smiled.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Jay said as he also wolfed some pudding down.

"Oi, if I never see those kids again, it'll be too soon," Nya moaned as she dragged herself into the lounge. Jay quickly got up and speed-walked up to Nya.

"Hey, Nya, I saved you some pudding," Jay said nervously and held out the pudding and spoon. Nya only cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you forget what we talked about?" Nya asked dryly as she put her hands on her hips. That made Jay back down.

"Oh, uh, right, personal space," Jay stammered as Nya took a seat on the couch, "I love you, so much," Jay whispered, as if Nya could here him, but no one did.

"What's wrong with you?" Cole questioned.

"What are the odds that I would get a class that's ALL BOYS?! And not only that, it's mostly the fact that they don't listen to me! Sometimes I just want to take a rock and shove it up each and everyone one of their-!" Nya began to babble angrily.

"I don't think the children's parents would approve of that, Nya. Try to just relax, and go with the flow," Wu calmly interrupted Nya, and took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could do that when they're literally dumping bucket's of water on my head with the door prank," Nya grumbled.

"You know, I wish we were called back into action again, guys. To just kick some bad guy butt again; this 'peace' thing is boring," Jay pointed out.

"Speaking of which, I've got good news," Nya suddenly said with a smile.

"You mean there really are more baddies to kill?" Jay gasped in happiness.

"No," Nya replied.

"Aw, man," Jay sighed as all the joy was knocked out of him.

"But we're taking a field trip to New Ninjago City. It's not like we're going into battle again, but at least we can get some fresh air," Nya continued.

"That's true, and we haven't been to the city since Lloyd defeated the Over Lord," Zane pointed out.

"And considering the fact that it's called 'New' Ninjago City, I would think that they've changed a few things," Kai added.

"Which is why I've arranged the fieldtrip for us and the grade-A students after school today," Wu said with a smile.

"But I have just one question: Where in the city are we visiting?" asked Jay.

"Borg Industries," Nya replied. Jay's face immediately brightened.

"Borg Industries? As in THE Borg Industries?! As in the greatest technology industry in all the history of technology industries?!" Jay began to shut, but he didn't notice Zane behind him, so Zane suddenly wacked Jay upside the head, pulling Jay out of his little spree.

"Let's save the questions until we actually get there," Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Ok, Cole needs to be kinder, Jay needs to give people(especially Nya)more space, Kai needs to chill, and Zane...actually, Zane's fine. Leave a review if a you want. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - I hate technology

**Yay, chapter 2! Now, before we begin reading I will say that there is a Futurama reference in this chapter, so let's see if you can spot it.**

 **Listen guys, I may only be halfway through the LEGO Ninago series, but I'm glad that you have been supporting me for this long by reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting me and my stories. I'm not as important as the president, as famous as Markiplier, or as popular as Five Nights at Freddy's, but sometimes my stories make me feel like I amount up to twice as much to all of those things put together, so thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I hate technology

The sun was beginning to set now that school was over; most of the students have gone, but not all of them. A bus was parked outside just below the driveway with a sign over head that read 'Wu's Academy' in large letters. The four ninja, Wu and a small group of the students sat in the bus seats while Nya sat in the driver's seat.

Suddenly Cole got up from his seat in the front and picked up the bus' microphone.

"Alright, kids, listen up 'cause Mr. Bucket is speakin' on the mic now!" Cole said as he was on the verge of dancing.

"Mr. Bucket sucks!" a random student called from the back, but Cole was turned around In his dancing that he didn't see who, but he quickly turned his head around and glared.

"I heard that!" Cole shouted and finally put the microphone and sat down.

"Hey, this bus ain't going anywhere unless EVERY ninja is on this bus!" a voice called, and it wasn't on the bus. Everyone looked out the window to find Star Miller, who was no longer fourteen years old, now she was maybe sixteen or seventeen, as she ran up to the bus.

Nya, Wu and the ninja grinned as their youngest friend walked up the steps and into the aisle, and took a seat behind Kai.

"What, you think just because I'm a janitor doesn't mean I don't wanna get rid of this cabin fever too? Uh-uh, you guys are trippin'," Star announced, and even got the students to laugh quietly, "but I'll ONLY tag along if Jay doesn't tell one of his 'road-trip jokes' along the way," Star said as Nya started the engine and began to drive.

"I second that," everybody, even the students, said in unison…except for Jay, who was slightly offended.

"You guys are all bitter than Cole's cooking!" Jay exclaimed angrily.

* * *

And just like what Kai said, Ninjago City has change A LOT. It's almost as if Futurama characteristics have changed the looks of the old Ninjago City. There were many hallow-graphic roads that rose off the ground, there were cars with no wheels and only hovered, and the buildings also looked more advanced and technological, everything down to the slightest vending machine has changed. And now that it was nighttime and darker out, the city lights only shined brighter in a beautiful way.

Nya drove the bus towards an intersection when suddenly a hover car came out of nowhere and smashed into the front of the bus. No damage was caused to the bus, the hover car or everyone in the vehicles.

Suddenly the man driving the hover car hopped out to find that the front of his car was caught on the front of the bus.

"Hey, what where you're going!" the man shouted angrily.

"Hey man, no one got hurt, so just shut up or I won't help you!" Cole said as he exited the bus and used his rock-hard strength to try to lift the hover car from the bus, but then something touched Cole's arm.

Cole looked up to see a large robot mech reaching down towards him.

"Please, step away from the accident, Pedestrian," the robot said in a deep, mechanical voice.

"Pedestrian?" Cole muttered angrily as he reluctantly got back on the bus and the man got back into his hover car. The robot soon lifted the car off the bus, and the robot and the man both went off.

"I still hate technology, and this new 'environment' just makes me more and more if-y," Kai groaned.

"At least you weren't called a 'pedestrian'," Cole scoffed.

"Look, everyone, staid ahead is Borg Industries," Nya announced. The kids and the adults looked in awe at the tallest building they've ever seen.

"The last time I've experienced a building with such heights—was when the Over Lord built his fortress in the battle," Zane whispered to Wu.

"I know, Zane, but try to relax—let's not alert the children on a fieldtrip," Wu whispered back and Zane nodded.

"Once inside, you all need to be on your best behavior!" Jay announced.

* * *

Nya parked the bus outside the building and walked inside. They all went through automatic doors, but Kai was last to go through and each time he tried to move, the doors just kept closing on him.

"Hello, and welcome to Borg Industries. I am P.I.X.A.L.: Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form, and I will be your tour guide today," a soft feminine voice said. Everyone looked to find a woman approaching them, but she wasn't human, she seemed to be a droid. She wore a purple shirt and grey and purple pants. Her skin was silver titanium with purple lines painted on her arms, legs and face, her eyes glowing green, and she had a metallic hair-do done up into a bun.

Out of all people, Zane was the most stunned to see another female robot like P.I.X.A.L.

"I'm sorry about the accident on your way here," P.I.X.A.L. added.

"Damn, news travels fast now," Cole whispered with surprise.

"Oh yes, and we have Mr. Borg to thank for the improvements," P.I.X.A.L. said and then she noticed Zane, "my research tells me you are Z.A.N.E. and a droid like me. Pray tell, what does 'Z.A.N.E' stand for?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned.

"Well, I'm also a ninja, and I stand for honor and peace, and-," Zane began to say dramatically until Jay came up behind him and interrupted him.

"She means your name," Jay said quickly.

"Oh, sorry, but my name is not an acronym like yours. I'm just Zane," Zane said with a sheepish smile.

"Just Zane? Interesting. Permission to take a quick scan?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"U-uh, p-permission granted," Zane stammered as he just couldn't look away from P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes.

Just then Kai managed to get free of the doors and join the group.

"So what'd I miss?" Kai asked quietly.

"You're not gonna believe it, but Zane's crushing on Mr. Borg's assistant, and hard," Jay whispered with a grin as P.I.X.A.L. was scanning Zane. Seconds later she was finished and she looked back up at Zane.

"You are an older model, a model I've never seen in a droid before. I am curious—what is your power source?" P.I.X.A.L. asked softly.

"My fa—I mean, inventor created me to work in a unique way. I don't have power source that matches today's advanced technology. And one more thing—I prefer to be called a Nindroid," Zane said calmly.

"Very well, Zane the Nindroid. Mr. Borg would like to meet you and the other ninja while I take everyone else on the tour. Just take the elevator and it will take you straight up to his office on the top floor. Come, Miss Nya and Mr. Wu and students, there are many things to show you here," P.I.X.A.L. said as she began to lead Nya, Wu and the students off in a different direction in the building.

"How do you already know our names?" Nya questioned.

"It is like what Mr. Cole Bucket said: News travels rather quickly now. Plus my scanners are so optimized that I can sometimes scan things without even letting you aware," P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Meanwhile the four ninja and Star were heading to the elevators, but Zane was still for a moment as he watched P.I.X.A.L. leave.

"Hey, Tin-can Man, quit drooling over the girl and get your shiny, metal ass in the elevator!" Star called, eventually getting Zane's attention and he ran into the elevator.

* * *

 **Did you catch the Futurama reference? I'll give you a hint: it's something Bender always says...you'll find it if you look at the last thing Star said. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - End of the tour

**Oh, it's been SO long since I've gotten back to writing my Ninjago series. And I'm sorry, guys, to have kept you waiting this long. It's just that season 3 of Ninjago was the worst for me because of when Zane died, so it's, you know, really sad for me to write this and not grief over Zane's sacrifice(even though I am completely aware that he came back in the next season.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – End of the tour

P.I.X.A.L. was leading Wu, Nya and the students through a large room where people sat in chairs in front of large screen, playing and testing out video games.

"Here is where the games Borg Industries makes are tested. Each game must be played and approved before publishing," P.I.X.A.L. explained as they examined a person sitting in the chair and playing a game where he played as he ninja battling an enemy. He controlled his ninja game character to dodge and strike the enemy character with his sword, and then the person spun the chair around, causing his game character to do Spinjitzu, thus winning the match and the game was over.

"Feel free to look around and even try a few games," P.I.X.A.L. said and the kids all began to spread out.

"Miss Smith, Miss Smith, over here!" Nya heard the many voices of a group of some of the girl students.

Nya followed the girls' voices and found them standing next the bright pink machine with hearts on.

"Look, a match making game, don't'cha want to try it?" one of the girls asked with a grin.

"Well, alright, if it'll amuse you girls," Nya sighed as she stepped up to the foot platform. The machine began to beep as a bright pink hallow-gram popped up.

"Calculating…" the machine said in a female voice.

"Who wants to bet money that it's Mr. Walker?" one girl whispered. Nya heard the girl and smiled, but when the face of her match popped up, she gasped and frowned.

"Match made: Cole Bucket is the right one for you, Nya Smith," the match taking machine said. Nya was so in horror that she stepped back off the machine; even the girls were stunned.

* * *

The elevator Star and the four ninja took was continuing to rise many, many stories up the outside of the building.

"You know, being the ninja of earth makes me want to stick with the ground more than the air. I really don't like heights," Cole admitted.

"Well, ain't that somethin'," Star said sarcastically.

"We all have our flaws, Cole, so just put a sock in it for now," Kai sighed.

Little did they know that the elevator's computers were scanning them and identifying them all.

"Ice Ninja. Earth Ninja. Fire Ninja. Lightning Ninja. Shadows and Gravity ninja. Gold or Green Ninja and spouse not identified," the computer said to itself in a male voice.

Minutes later, the elevator reached the top floor and they exited the into a large room with nice view of the city.

"Don't most ninja enter more subtly, like using the window?" a male voice asked. The owner of the voice was a pale skinned man with glasses and sleek black hair, he wore khaki clothes and a black turtleneck sweater underneath his khaki jacket. But he wasn't walking out from behind his office desk, he was riding in a machine with six spider-like limbs.

"Are you-?" Jay began to asked with excitement.

"Mr. Borg? Yes, I am, but my first name is Cyrus. I also find it quite odd that my parents gave me a name like Cyrus Borg, but I don't have to worry about my name when I'm the CEO of one of Ninjago's greatest industries," Cyrus said as he used the buttons and levers to make his mechanical limbs walk him up to the ninja.

"Um, does anything about this guy creep you out at all?" Kai whispered.

"Kai, don't be rude. Sure they look a bit intimidating, but they're just his limbs that help him get around. Didn't you know that the lower half of his body has been disabled since he was born?" Jay whispered angrily, and Cyrus heard him.

"Quite right, Master of Lightning, but just like I didn't let my useless legs get in my way, I didn't tell myself I could fail. And now look at me, I can get around without using a wheel-chair, and I'm quite famous. Now, before we discuss anything else, I must present my present to you all, and not just for saving Ninjago once, but also for visiting," Cyrus said with a smile.

"Present? We're getting a present? Well, alright then, that makes my day," Star stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tour continued back downstairs, as it went into a factory where large robotic arms would work together to make what looked like car parts.

"This is a car factory, but this is just one of them, we have many more factories due to all of the hover car demands by the people. You may look, but this time you may NOT touch or go off of the tourist conveyer belt," P.I.X.A.L said firmly.

* * *

The five ninja watched as Cyrus walked up to something tall that was hidden underneath a sheet.

"That better be one tall cake," Cole said dryly.

Cyrus grabbed the sheet and revealed it to be a golden statue of Cyrus standing proudly.

"That's not a cake," Cole said angrily yet quietly.

"The future is what we make it," the statue said in a male voice that wasn't even Cyrus'. Suddenly Cyrus leaned in close to Kai's ear.

"Hurry, you need to go and take them with you, before HE finds out," Cyrus whispered with worry.

"What?" Kai asked but Cyrus had already forced a smile on his face and leaned away.

"Alright, you ninja, I hope you enjoy me offering and have enjoyed the trip here," Cyrus said as Cole and Jay grabbed the statue and carried it horizontally into the elevator. Once the door closed, Cyrus wore a completely scared look on his face.

Cole and Jay struggled to find room in the elevator to place the statue.

"You know, even I can agree with Cole when saying I wish it was cake and not THIS!" Star said angrily.

"You're not kidding…and it's too heavy, I can't hold it any longer!" jay said in a strained voice as he was failing to hold up his side of the statue.

"Jay, you better not…!" Cole growled, but then Jay dropped the statue, and because of that, Cole couldn't hold it alone, so he dropped it too. When the statue landed, it shattered and broke.

"Nice work, ya dinguses," Star snapped.

"How was I supposed to know when Jay would drop it?!" Cole snapped back.

"Guys, stop fighting! There's something in this thing; this statue was hallow," Kai said as he reached into the hallow, broken statue and grabbed something colorful. He grabbed what looked like a new version of his red ninja suit, and a weapon of some kind.

It looked like a sword, but with no blade, it was only a long handle made out of gold. Each of the ninja, except Star, grabbed a suit matching their old suit's colors, and a weapon like Kai's too. Jay's looked like a chainsaw blade, Zane's was either a staff or handle of a long axe, and Cole's looked like a flail with a long chain at one end.

"What are these things, and why are their new suits for us?" asked Jay.

"It could be possible that Cyrus was trying to smuggle these out of his office—but I don't know why or why he wants us to have them," Zane pointed out.

"How come I don't get a gold-thingy like the rest of you?" asked Star.

"I don't know, but there is another suit here for you," Kai replied as he reached in and grabbed one more suit that was a tad smaller and the color of dark purple.

"Ooh, dark purple, nice," Star said with a smile.

But suddenly and alarm went off in the elevator.

"Techno Blades detected. Activating termination mode," the elevator said. Everyone merely managed to get a glimpse of each other before the elevator began to drop down, down, down at terrifying and deadly speeds.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L. continued to smile on the tour, until the same alarm in the elevator went off in the factory, and P.I.X.A.L.'s smile went away as her eyes went from green to red, as did the mechanical arms as they stopped working and their lights turned red and they turned to face Nya, Wu and the students.

"This will be the end of your tour," P.I.X.A.L. said in an intimidating voice.

The large arms began to reach towards the kids, but Wu had his staff and Nya had a little bit of fighting experience.

"Duck!" a student cried, and he said that because a huge circular saw was coming down, and so everyone ducked at the right time.

"Up there's a way out!" Nya said as she pointed up to a stairway that lead to a doorway with a light.

"Good eye, Nya, now get the kids out of here while I stall these things!" Wu shouted, and Nya did as she was told and the kids followed her, but P.I.X.A.L. watched them with her aggressive, red eyes.

* * *

The ninja were all pressed up against the ceiling of the elevator as it continued to drop.

"This is the end, everyone!" Jay exclaimed.

"No, it's not!" Star said as she managed to stand upside down, "let's hope my secret lessons with Kate have paid off," Star said to herself, and then she held her hands up and shut her eyes tight.

The boys watched Star in wonder, and as they did, they noticed that the pressure keeping them against the ceiling was weakening, and that the speed of the elevator's descend was slowly, but surely, decreasing.

"That's right, you're the master of shadows, but also gravity," Kai said with realization, and he and the others climbed down to stand upright again.

Even as Star still held her position and concentrated, Jay and Zane helped Star down and stood her up straight.

"Hey, why don't you do that little trick where you do Spinjitzu and magically change into your uniforms? Don't worry, I won't look," Star grunted sarcastically.

"We need to stop the elevator system—she can't hold the elevator's weight and our added weight for much longer," Zane pointed out before anyone did anything.

"New ninja suits first, then we fix the elevator, got it?" Cole asked firmly.

"Ninja-go!" the boys exclaimed and did their classic, colorful and elemental Spinjitzu.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the factory, Nya had finally lead the kids up the metal stairway and towards the light that was shining through the way out, but when they arrived at the top, they saw something unexpected.

They walked onto the conveyer belt that was moving in the direction towards the light, but the light was that of a flame in a huge flame chamber.

"RUN!" Nya screamed and she and the kids wasted no time in turning back and running. But their mere endurance was no match compared to the speed of the huge conveyer belt.

* * *

In one of the many halls of Borg Industries, a robot mech, much like the one from the car accident, was examining the halls with eyes that also looked aggressive red.

"No Techno Blades detected," the mech said.

"Well, keep looking," a voice hissed in the mech's systems.

But suddenly the ding of an elevator stopping on that floor caught the robot's attention. When the elevator doors opened dramatically, the ninja jumped out, wearing their new suits and the boys were holding their new, yet odd, weapons.

Each suit was hardly different from the last generation by still keeping the same colors, but the only difference was that the masks could only be pulled half way over the face.

"Ooh, we look good," Cole said cockily.

"True—but Kai is hotter," Star said quickly.

"Techno Blades detected. Techno Blades detected. Drop the weapons, and step away, pedestrians," the mech said as he approached the ninja.

"You know I would use this thing—BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Jay said frantically. Then he noticed Kai was trying to bash his weapon against the wall, but nothing happened.

"Well, that didn't work," Kai sighed.

"You didn't cooperate. Activating: Termination Mode," the mech said angrily as he lifted an arm that was actually a laser gun, and pointed it at the ninja.

Right as the laser was shot, time felt like if slowed as the ninja managed to dodge the laser beam and it passed them and crashed into the large, glass window behind them, and it began to shatter…that's not good news for the ninja.

"Oh snap," Cole said, and suddenly the impact of the laser hitting the glass, and then the glass breaking violently, caused a force to push the ninja out of the window.

Maybe it was Karma, but as luck would have it, there was a window washing platform not too far below them, and they landed safely and survived. But on the plat form was a small, wimpy window washing robot, and his green eyes turned red as he made mechanical screeches.

The ninja looked at each other and then at the robot dryly because they eventually just threw him off the platform and carried on.

"What just happened? All the robots and stuff are acting so weird," Star questioned.

"I-it would seem that these weapons set them off; they called them the 'Techno Blades'," Zane replied.

"Yeah, but what do they have against them?" asked Kai.

But suddenly a helicopter, obviously driven by a robot pilot that was also aggressive, flew up to the platform.

"Let's figure that out later; right now, we need to NOT DIE!" Cole exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Zane suddenly exclaimed, "I think I have an idea of how to use the Techno Blades and what they can do—Cole, I need you to throw me," Zane said firmly.

"Pardon me?!" Cole asked with much confusion.

"Just throw me at the helicopter!" Zane snapped. Cole reluctantly picked up his Nindroid friend and did a couple a power spins before tossing Zane towards the helicopter.

As Zane traveled through the air, he grabbed out his Techno Blade, and then something about it changed. A sudden light blue, almost transparent, blade appeared on one end of Zane's Techno Blade, and when Zane landed on the windshield of the helicopter, he lunged the blade into the engine, and suddenly the whole aircraft began to glow and shutter.

"Whoa, it's a hack attack! That's what the Techno Blades do: they can hack devices!" Jay said excitedly.

During the 'hack attack' the helicopter began to get different color on it; colors that consisted of white, light blue and grey. Zane reached into the pilot's seat and threw the robot pilot out of the chopper, but now that there was no pilot, the aircraft began to spin out of control.

Zane had to react fast now as the rest of the ninja watched in horror as the helicopter and Zane dropped like a rock. But it would seem a miracle happened when they saw that Zane had successfully made it into the cock-pit and was perfectly piloting the air-craft.

"Hurry, get in! I fear the others may be in danger too!" Zane shouted and they all jumped in.

* * *

Wu had finally managed to beat off the last wave of giant, mech arms with his staff, but then he looked up when he heard Nya and the kids cry for help as they tried desperately to get off of the conveyer belt that could lead to their fiery demise.

"Ms. Smith, help!" a boy cried, and Nya reacted fast as she turned around and ran towards the burning heat. She quickly pulled the kid up and pushed him as far ahead as she could, while she tried to keep running too.

But salvation couldn't have arrived at the last minute when Wu suddenly pulled the stitch, stopping the conveyer belt. Nya and the students collapsed from exhaustion. But it wasn't over yet.

"This will be the end of your tour,"

P.I.X.A.L.'s demonic and mechanical voice rang as she walked up the stairs and got closer.

But then something just blasted the wall from the outside. No one got heart, but they all looked to find the ninja in a helicopter right outside of the giant hole.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to like this new vehicle," Zane said with a grin.

"You guys just couldn't arrive sooner, huh?!" Nya shouted, and it would have been funny if it wasn't a matter of life and death as they hurriedly piled onto the air-craft.

Nya was last to get on board as she made sure the kids and Wu got on safely. But just as he was about to climb on, P.I.X.A.L. grabbed her foot.

"This will be the end of-," the female droid was about to finish saying for the millionth time until Nya interrupted her by kicking her in the face, and Nya used that chance to finally get on the helicopter.

* * *

 **Alright, we're getting to the hack attacks, yo!**

 **Oh, and Kairrocksrainbow, thank you so much for still reading my Ninjago stories. And BTW, I love your OC, Star Amber Sea Miller, she is a very good character. I thought I'd give a shout out to you!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet rides

**Alrighty, here's chapter 4, guys. And I will say that it might be short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sweet rides

The helicopter dropped close enough to the ground without landing on the ground in front of Borg Industries where the bus was parked. Nya and the students all got off and loaded onto the buss quickly.

"I assume you know the bearings to Garmadon's monastery!" Wu shouted to Nya as she sat in the driver's seat and all the kids took their seats.

"Yup! I'll see you guys there, and please be careful! Nya shouted back and started the buss, and she was soon off.

"Drop the Techno Blades, Pedestrian!" the loud voice of a mech, like the one who cleaned up the accident, rang through the air as they all looked to see one thundering their way.

"I got this basturd," Cole grunted and let out a battle cry as he jumped off the helicopter.

It was like time slowed as Cole began to turn upside down as he also flew directly over the mech. But then Cole thrashed his Techno Blade into the mech's back. And because Cole meant business, he took the whole mech with him when Cole landed on his feet and literally flipped the mech over and in front of him.

"Damn!" Kai shouted in amazement.

"He wasn't too bad, but I bet I could've done better!"

Everyone heard a voice they all knew too well. They looked up to see none other than Lloyd and Kate Garmadon riding atop Titan in his golden, Chinese dragon form. Titan roared and flew down and then disappeared when Lloyd and Kate jumped off.

Lloyd seemed to be wearing the exact same golden ninja suit he wore the day of the Ultimate Battle.

"We got word that the peace has once again been broken in Ninjago City…or, New Ninjago City, I mean," Kate said and looked around at the advancements.

"But you can't be here! Lloyd, especially!" Wu suddenly shouted with worry, confusing everyone.

"But why? We just want to, I don't know, save an entire city," Lloyd protested.

"Yes, I know you're intentions are good, but you MUST leave the city, Lloyd," Wu explained further.

"Why?!" Kate shouted.

"Because we will terminate everyone here if you do not surrender the Techno Blades," a deep voice leaked from a giant mech that lead a whole army of mechs that were now surrounding everyone.

"This is why! Look!" Wu suddenly said and pointed at the ground. And that's when they all noticed a sparkly, golden, dust substance that was floating a few inches off the ground, "I don't know how or why, but the technology get's more powerful when it feeds off of your golden powers, Lloyd. You need to go! All of you!" Wu continued, and he was right. The golden dust that came from Lloyd seemed to be sucked up into the mechs' systems.

"But-!"

"No, Lloyd, he's right, we have to go now," Kate urged as she grabbed Lloyd's arm. Lloyd looked back at his wife with worry, but then he suddenly snapped his head back towards his uncle.

"What about you?" Lloyd asked.

"Sometimes the student must go on without it's teacher. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, so I want you to know that you are all my family and that now you might want to prepare yourselves for our departure. You all go while I distract them. Am I clear?!"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Then go and get out of the city and get to Garmadon's monastery!" Wu said firmly and grabbed out his staff and twirled it a few times.

"Well, it's a good thing I've got a ride."

Everyone turned to find that Cole wasn't lyin'. He was now riding in and controlling the mech he had recently taken down. And even the mech's appearance changed somewhat; instead of it's black metal and dark purple, glowing, interior light, it had dark brown metal and the interior was now glowing green.

"Ooh, Cole, stop that car right there, I want it!" Jay suddenly screamed and Cole quickly looked behind him to find a big, blue, long and slim car with no driver speeding towards them. So Cole did what Jay asked and just stopped the car by pounding his mech's hands hard down onto the car's hood, and he impact almost caused the car to completely flip up and over Cole.

But the car also seemed to be controlled by an unknown force that wanted to destroy the ninja, so it only continued to rev it's engine and tried to escape Cole's grip, but to no avail.

"Whoa, look at this baby," Jay sighed in wonder as he ran up to the car's hood and rubbed it. But then he suddenly just bashed his Techno Blade into the hood, and pretty soon the car seemed to let off a powerful light blue glow, meaning it was Jay's now as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Hey, wait for me, Jay!" Cole shouted as Jay began to drive off, but not before Cole was able to sit his mech on the back of the car and activate rocket boosters on the bottom of his mech's feet, giving them a huge speed boost as they drove through and out of the city.

And Lloyd wasted no time in summoning Titan again, and he and Kate flew off. They also managed to fly out just before a huge fleet of enemy jets began to fly over the city.

"Zane, I'm going to need you to take Kai and I up to those jets, and I'll explain the rest of the plan on the way!" Wu said as he hopped back onto Zane's helicopter, and Kai followed.

"I will do what I can!" Zane yelled back.

"I guess I'll go with you!" Star added and quickly jumped onto the helicopter just before it flew off.

It wasn't long before Zane was getting as close as he could to the jets without also getting destroyed, and Wu had just finished explaining the plan to Zane and Kai.

"Do you two know what to do?" Wu asked.

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Get me to the one in the front, Zane!"

Zane did as Kai asked and flew up to the biggest and fastest jet that was leading the whole fleet. The jets also didn't have any visible drivers, but that didn't stop Kai.

"I'll go with you, Kai!" Star suddenly shouted, and that stopped Kai as he looked back at her.

"No, Star, you'll be safer if you stay back with Zane!" Kai said firmly, and jumped out, leaving a very bummed Star.

The red ninja jumped out of the helicopter and onto the jet. And no sooner did he smash the Techno Blade's glowing tip into the jet. Just like the other vehicles, the jet's appearance changed as it's paint turned bright red and even a red glow emitted from it.

Now it was Kai and Zane turn to give their Techno Blades to Wu, and Kai threw his through the air.

When Wu had both of the blades, he wrapped them tightly and completely in a thick blanket.

"Follow me, Kai, but don't let them see you!" Wu shouted and then jumped out of the helicopter ad fell towards the nearest building. But because Wu is so experienced and skilled, he did a summer-salt and landed perfectly on his feet.

But the he also noticed another army of mechs on top of the buildings too, so he began to jump across the roofs. And of course, Kai followed him in his new jet.

The army of mechs on the roof were catching up to Wu quickly, but Wu knew he was home free as he had to jump onto a newer model of a hovering traffic-light to jump onto the next building.

But it wasn't until he was at the edge of that building that he finally stopped, turned, and faced the army that now surrounded him.

"This is your last chance, pedestrian. Surrender the red and blue Techno Blades, or suffer the consequences," one of the mechs said firmly in a deep, intimidating voice.

But Wu didn't move or say anything…he just let one end of the rolled up blanket loose and then it flew and waved through the wind like a flag. But that's not what the mechs wanted because they were expecting to find two Techno Blades in Wu's possession when there were no Techno Blades.

"Get him! The boss will take care of him," one of the mechs said, and so they all began to enclose Wu, but he still held his ground…even though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Kate and Lloyd flew high in the sky atop Titan as they looked sorrowfully back at the city that was once again at stake. But it was beautiful as the morning sun just began to rise.

"Well, looks like we've got another mess for us to clean up, huh?" Lloyd asked and slightly chuckled.

"Yeah…do you think we're going to see everyone safely at the monastery?" Kate asked with worry.

"Nya, the rest of the ninja and their students, yes, probably…but I know my uncle too well to know that he would always sacrifice himself for the sake of others," Lloyd replied with a sigh and then commanded Titan to turn and fly away.

* * *

But as much as Lloyd and Kate hoped, Wu wasn't really that safe as he lay strapped to a long, metal table. And the old man knew it was pointless to try and break free from the leather straps.

"Hello, old man,"

"No, it can't be," Wu said with doubt as he heard all too familiar voice.

He looked around and was shocked when he that found Cyrus Borg was unconscious in his mechanical limbs, and there was a small screen on the front of Cyrus' limbs. On the screen were a pair of red, pixilated eyes that stared evilly at Wu.

"Ah, so you DO remember me? well, that is good…but I know you to remember something else for me. Tell me where the ninja are going!" the eyes said in a dark voice.

"Never!"

"Hmm, I knew you wouldn't cooperate. Which is why I have very special machine that will make you obey me."

* * *

 **Oh, this is bad!**

 **And I know I didn't show the scene where the Over Lord watches a cam where Wu managed to secretly pass the Techno Blades to Kai, but one: I forgot, and two: we already knew it was going to happen, right?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - They're not weapons!

**Phew, I never knew it would take me this long to update my Ninjago series. Sorry, guys. I got so caught up in writing my Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends series(maybe go check that out and read it if you like Foster's Home), but I'm back and I'm updating people!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – They're not weapons!

The dark factories in Borg Industries that once made cars were whirring, whistling, grinding and pounding again as they were making something much worse.

P.I.X.A.L. was at a panel with a hollow-gram of…Zane's blueprints. With the advancements in the technology, she was able to take parts from Zane's blueprints, and put them into different instructions that showed how to build another robot.

And the robots on P.I.X.A.L.'s hollow-gram were the same ones being built on the conveyer belts.

* * *

The ninja and Star seemed to have traveled to a quiet forest, with a desolate monastery far off that they would soon be trekking to.

The forest was great cover for the ninja's mechs, too. Lloyd and Kate had arrived with them in the forest as well, and Lloyd had changed into a green, new generation ninja suit as well.

"Ah, how it feels so good to wear green again," Lloyd sighed with a smile while observing his new attire. And then Kate accompanied her husband.

"Well, I always did think you looked sexier in green," Kate commented with a grin.

"Did?" Lloyd couldn't help but question, but ore a grin too.

"Oh, it's not the color of the gi the ninja wears that matters, it's the color of the heart and soul inside them that does," Kate added softly.

"Lloyd?"

Everyone heard the soft voice of Misako, Lloyd's mother, and when they turned to see who it was, that's exactly who it was.

"Mom?" Lloyd said with a smile as he and his mother walked towards each other with open arms, and shared a hug when they met in the middle.

"What brings you all out here to the desolate forests?" Misako asked after she and Lloyd broke their hug.

"Wouldn't ya believe it? Ninjago City—oh, I'm sorry—'New' Ninjago City is once again in danger," Cole replied dryly.

"No…I didn't want to believe it when Nya informed us of the same tragedy. You must all come into Sensei Garmadon's monastery; there, we can discuss this matter," Misako said firmly.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…'Sensei' Garmadon?" Jay suddenly cut in.

"Yes. Ever since Lloyd has purified him of evil, Garmadon has sworn to make up for his dark past by teaching new generations the art of defense, but he has also sworn to never fight or pick up a weapon ever again…which means you can't bring those into Garmadon's monastery; he won't allow it," Misako explained, referring to the Techno Blades.

"But they're not weapons…sure, I could easily bash Jay's thick skull in…"

"Hey!"

"But that won't make them weapons," Cole continued, ignoring Jay.

"I'm sorry, but you can't bring them into the monastery," Misako repeated.

"But we can't leave them out here either. There's a whole army of evil mechs and jets after us for these…things…we can't let them out of our sight!" Kai stated.

"I-I suppose…we could each take turns for who has to watch over the Techno Blades; I'll gladly take the first shift," Zane piped up, and everyone smiled at the idea.

* * *

The main room in the monastery was beautiful and smelled nice too as many lit candles decorated the room.

The ninja(except Zane), the girls, now including Nya, and their students were all accompanied by Garmadon's students as they all sat with their legs crossed on the floor.

But suddenly the approaching sound of footsteps and wood softly hitting the ground at a slow pace caught their attention, and in walked Garmadon with a staff.

"I see we have some new students. Aren't you a little old to be in my class?" Garmadon asked and then chuckled, even causing his and the ninja's kids to laugh along with him.

"No, I'm just kidding. It's good to see you all, especially my beloved son and my daughter-in-law," Garmadon said as he smiled sweetly at Lloyd and Kate.

"It has always been a pleasure to call you my father," Kate said with a smile and bowed her head in respect.

"Uh, Garmadon, we have something to tell y-OW!" Jay said, but was cut off when Garmadon when he bonked the blue ninja on the head.

"First of all: it's Sensei Garmadon. Second: class has begun...raise your hand before talking," Garmadon said firmly, the kids laughing again the whole time.

"Now, hopefully with anymore interruptions, let's begin class. As you all remember, the tip for this week is to always have balance," Garmadon began, and his students joined him.

"Yes, very good, Children. Now, I would very much appreciate for a volunteer to come up," Garmadon said kindly and smiled, but it turned to a frown when no one raised their hand, stood up or said anything.

"Well, don't everyone come up at once," Garmadon said sarcastically, "how about you, Son?" he suddenly asked and smiled brightly again.

"Wha-? Um, ok, I guess," Lloyd said and stood up in defeat. The two went and stood at opposite sides of the room.

"All I ask is that you fight and beat me—but, please, no powers. I rather like my monastery the way it is," Garmadon said with a shrug.

Lloyd got into fighting stance, but his dad remained still and calm. Lloyd grunted when he sprinted towards his father, and he was about to land a hard punch to Garmadon's face, if the old man had leaned to one side and dodged the punch at the last second. Lloyd tried again by just throwing his whole body to ram Garmadon this time, but Garmadon had managed to dodge Lloyd again when he bent over, causing Lloyd to brisk over his back.

Lloyd threw himself hard enough to accidently crash into the table with a lot of decorative candles and plates, but nothing was broken.

But Lloyd wasn't through with his dad. He gave all the dignity he had left in him to get a running start, and karate kick Garmadon.

But—you guessed it—Garmadon had dodged him again by merely stepping out of the way at the last second. It was like time slowed down a bit as it threw Lloyd off, and he didn't look where he was flying.

So the legendary Green Ninja had crashed into a pillar; his face against it, arms and legs straight out. He looked like a cartoon character.

Everyone, including the ninja and the girls, couldn't help but laugh their heads off.

"And that, Children, was the Ultimate Battle number two," Garmadon said with a grin.

Kate was helping her poor husband down, and just as soon as Lloyd was back on his feet, he started to glare and create a green energy ball of light in his hands.

"Settle down, Son. It was just a lesson, and what's the point in throwing away whatever dignity you have left?" Garmadon questioned, eventually Lloyd calmed down too.

* * *

The beautiful, bright full moon shown throughout the night sky that blanketed the forest. And Zane sat alone against a tree while keeping watch over the Techno Blades…sort of. The Nindroid had been more focused on his open chest panel, and the gadgets inside him.

"Just—an older model, hmm…" Zane sighed, but then the sudden sound of leaves crunching beneath feet snapped him out of his thoughts. The White Ninja immediately stood up and closed his panel.

"Who's there?" Zane called out, but no one answered. After a few moments of listening and not hearing anything, Zane eventually let his guard down. But that was a mistake.

Like video game characters, Zane didn't look up. Since Zane didn't look up, and since he didn't, a shadow was able to jump down from the trees and pounced onto Zane.

Zane had the air knocked out of him, even if he was a machine, he still needed time to retaliate as he slowly rolled over onto his back,

only to be greeted by the sight of a shadowy figure, with glowing red eyes, as they stole all four Techno Blades, and then sprinted off with them.

"No! Stop!" Zane yelled, but the thief didn't stop, so Zane sprinted after him.

When he was close enough, Zane also pounced onto the thief, knocking them into the moonlight…revealing it to be P.I.X.A.L.

"What?" Zane said and took off his ninja mask from his face, "P.I.X.A.L.? What are you doing?" Zane asked in shock.

"This will be the end of your tour," P.I.X.A.L. once again repeated, and set the Techno Blades down, and kicked Zane and sent him flying back with her legs.

When Zane was thrown hard against a tree, it caused a huge thump noise, and Zane even grunted loudly.

* * *

Eventually, back at the monastery, Kate's eyes sparkled…you all know what that means.

"Guys, Zane's in trouble!" Kate yelled loud enough, and soon enough, she and the other ninja, and Nya and even Garmadon all ran out of the monastery.

But as soon as they got outside, they were greeted to the sight of Zane who was dragging P.I.X.A.L., who was tethered by ropes and trying to break free of them, and Zane was holding all four Techno Blades.

"Zane, are you ok?" Kate was first to ask.

"I'm fine. It wasn't easy, but I stopped and captured P.I.X.A.L. And now that we have her, we can turn her to the good side to help us," Zane said as he grabbed his Techno Blades and activated it, but that's when Garmadon freaked out.

"Relax, it's not a weapon. It just meant for hacking," Jay told Garmadon and stopped him. Right as he said that, Zane had put the tip of his Techno Blade to P.I.X.A.L.'s forehead, and then it glowed.

Not many seconds went by, and a white light engulfed P.I.X.A.L., and when it disappeared, her eyes turned back to their not-as-threatening green color again. She looked confused.

"What? This is not Borg Industries. Where am I?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned as Zane untied her.

"You were controlled by the evil force that has now over thrown New Ninjago City, but now you can redeem yourself, and help us by telling us everything you know that Cyrus was planning," Zane explained softly, but as soon as he was done talking, P.I.X.A.L. gasped.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I-I didn't come alone."

* * *

 **Remember that quote that Kate told Lloyd because it was also in the fifth season in Ninjago, if those who've seen that season remember correctly.**

 **Speaking of Kate, you'll never guess what she has to say in this story!**

 **But, until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Nindroids!

**Alright, so yes, as crazy as it sounds: I will probably be updating my Ninjago story much more, ok?**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Nindroids!

"Please, P.I.X.A.L., we could use all the information you have—for the sake of Ninjago," Kate beseeched kindly.

"The one who took control of me goes by the name of…the Over Lord," P.I.X.A.L. said, and then had a flashback.

 _P.I.X.A.L. was in Borg's office, scurrying to press the right buttons on some large computer panels. Next to the large panels was a large glass case, with a mech inside; it was one of the mechs from the streets that had tried to attack the ninja._

* * *

" _Extracting golden power," P.I.X.A.L., her eyes glowing red, had informed the black armor that awaited for the process of the extraction in another different container._

 _Golden lights sparkled and swirled from the mech, and only grew brighter._

" _Yes…yes…" a digital, hoarse and dark voice said as the lights continued to spin._

 _But suddenly the lights all stopped and faded away._

" _No, no! It is STILL not enough!" the voice said as its owner, which was a little purple and black ball of energy, said as it floated out of the container with the armor, and then disappeared behind some computer monitors._

" _I am sick and tired of always having to possess mortal bodies," the voice came from the screen with evil eyes that rested on the mechanical limbs of Cyrus Borg, who no longer seemed to have consciousness as the eyes on the screen took over his robotic limbs._

" _I want you to find me the boy; his golden power is the only thing that will finally free me from this damned, digital hell of a prison," the voice hissed._

" _But shouldn't you be trying to gain possession of the Techno Blades instead? If you don't the ninja could-," P.I.X.A.L. was trying to explain, but the eyes interrupted her by getting all up in her face._

" _I think I know what I want—it doesn't matter who has the Techno Blades, not as long as the ninja are dead, and WHEN I HAVE MY TRUE BODY BACK!" the voice said as he turned confidently._

" _But we still have not found the Golden Ninja, or the other ninja, for that matter," P.I.X.A.L. pointed out, ruining the moment._

" _WHAT?!"_

" _The mechs have searched every inch of the city, and there has been no trace of them," P.I.X.A.L. further explained._

" _Well, you and your mech army clearly don't know a thing about the ninja. Every time a problem is thrown their way, they always go off and hide to plan what they'll do to fix everything—but not this time."_

" _Then how do you propose we find them?"_

" _Build a new army. And we're no longer clueless as to where the ninja are hiding—we have a new ally that has told us everything." The voice hissed, steeping back to reveal a shadow for P.I.X.A.L. to see. And what she saw was someone with glowing red eyes, like her…and the shadow held a staff, and wore a sun-hat._

* * *

"The Over Lord? But how?! You killed him…didn't you?" Cole questioned Lloyd, and the said Green Ninja was at a loss for words.

"The Over Lord may have been defeated…but maybe not fully destroyed," Zane pointed out.

"And you said something about an army you brought with you? An army of what?" Kai cut in.

"Nindroids,"

"What? Where? I don't see anything!" Jay said as he began to panic.

"Then that means they're functioning correctly for what I designed them for," P.I.X.A.L. admitted in fear.

"What did you build them for?" Cole asked, as he and everyone else looked everywhere, seeing nothing but forest at first.

"To steal the Techno Blades…and to kill all of you."

"Oh, shit," Star sighed.

And then they appeared out of thin air: Nindroids. Robots who were built to look like the ninja as they all wore the same black ninja suit, and their ninja masks were pulled over their faces. Their fierce red eyes would strike fear into anyone's hearts…and it worked on the ninja.

Speaking of which, the ninja would swear they were boned this time as, possibly, hundreds of Nindroids were surrounding them. And the biggest Nindroid, the general with striking purple eyes, lead them.

"That would be General Cryptor," P.I.X.A.L. thought she would inform when everyone laid their eyes on General Cryptor.

"Get them!" General Cryptor shouted, and the Nindroids did as they were told…but they forgot that they were facing the heroes of Ninjago.

A quad of Nindroids had Garmadon surrounded, but he would not fight. When they were close enough, the sensei only had the set his staff straight on the ground and literally pogo himself out from between the four Nindroids, and in the process, the idiot droids all crashed into each other.

Star just stood there as about ten Nindroids were surrounding and rapidly closing in on her.

"Prepare to be Starred, dick-heads!" Star shouted with a grin, and with w mere flick of her wrist and index finger, all of the Nindroids that were going to attack her became squished and flatter than a pancake when Star turned gravity against them.

Kai had grabbed and activated his red Techno Blade, and he managed to strike one on coming Nindroid, but didn't notice the other three coming up from behind him…so that's when Star came in.

Star did the same thing she did to the other group of Nindroids to Kai's.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Kai called to Star with a grin.

Cole took down one Nindroid with a hit from his green Techno Blade, and was about to be hit by a kick from another Nindroid when he managed to dodge it.

"You're kicks could use some more work, so watch how I do it. NINJA-GOOO!" Cole yelled as he preformed a Spinjitzu attack on two other Nindroids.

But when Cole was done spinning, he looked back and wasn't happy when he found that Kate wasn't fighting.

"Kate, not to be rude, but why aren't you fighting?!" Cole asked as he easily took down another Nindroid.

Kate was flustered tried to find the right explanation.

Zane was doing pretty fine at fighting against the Nindroids at first, but it took a turn for the worse when a Nindroid turned invisible and snuck up on him. Pretty soon, many more invisible Nindroids made themselves seen, and just began to overpower Zane.

On a hill up high, Nya was also getting surrounded, but she easily defeated them by grabbing out a large, metal and sharp Japanese fan, and she used it to deflect lasers the Nindroids had shot at her, and when the lasers bounced off Nya's fan, they all flew back and blew up the Nindroids.

Lloyd had merely defeated the last Nindroid he was facing by knocking him off the hill, but he was shocked when he looked over head and saw how Zane was in need of help. So Lloyd was about to create a ball of energy, when Nya came up and stopped him.

"No, don't! Your powers only strengthen them!" Nya cried, and so Lloyd just jumped down to Zane's spot, and easily wiped out Zane's attacking Nindroids with a swift spin of Spinjitzu.

And when Lloyd cleared all of the Nindroids, he was greeted to the sight of Zane laying meekly on the ground, and that half of his face 'skin' had once again fallen off. So the Green Ninja had picked up Zane. Eventually Zane had gained consciousness again.

But they couldn't rest just yet, when Nindroids came flying in with jet wings and rocket boosters came flying in from above.

"I don't think we should extend our stay!" Nya pointed out, and she and the others ran around the monastery towards the back, and they seemed to have nowhere else to go when the monastery's water wheel was in the way.

"Great! Now what?!" Star grunted sarcastically.

Cole examined the water wheel, and then smirked when he had a plan.

"I got an idea. Hope no one has motion sickness," Cole suddenly said.

The Nindroids continued to surround the area, but then the water wheel suddenly broke off of the building, and just began to roll over the land and into the forest; easily running over any Nindroids in the way.

When the water wheel disappeared into the forest, the ninja's rides were suddenly seen exiting the forest's cover.

"After them!" General Cryptor growled.

And so the Nindroids hopped into their own vehicles, and chased after the ninja's. when they caught up, they shot a missile, eventually bringing down and lighting up the ninja's once sweet rides.

When they thought their job was done, the Nindroids laughed evilly…when they hadn't really killed anyone.

* * *

Deep in the woods, where the water wheel had finally stopped, the ninja, the girls and Sensei Garmadon came out of their hiding in the buckets of the water wheel.

"We should really keep moving. They may be stupid, but the Nindroids will eventually figure out that they were following auto-piloted vehicles," Cole stated firmly.

"Easier said than done, Cole. Where are we even gonna go?" Kai asked angrily.

"Well, first of all, I think we should separate. Because the Over Lord wants me and the Blades, so if we're split apart, it'll only make it harder for him to get both," Lloyd pointed out.

"I don't care what we do; my son is staying in my sight as long as he's being hunted," Garmadon added.

"No, no, that's a good idea. Zane's falcon knows the way to my secret, hidden Samurai cave. Follow it, and then take whatever you need to get as far away from us as possible," Nya explained.

"Secret cave?! Aw, I thought we knew everything about each other, Bae!" Jay wined.

"Can ya blame a girl for wanting some secrets?" Nya protested.

"We're getting off topic! What do us ninja do, huh?" Star questioned.

"We're going to knock out the city's power," Nya replied.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?!" the Over Lord yelled angrily, while still in possession of Cyrus' robotic limbs. The Over Lord was video chatting with Nindroid General Cryptor, who was in the forest near the scene of the ninja's destroyed rides as they burned in a huge fire.

"They managed to trick us, my lord," Cryptor said in respect.

"You have failed me this time, General Cryptor, and I don't expect you to fail me again next time…but my newest device will not fail!" the over Lord said as he crept over to a large and very intimidating aircraft.

* * *

 **Good, thinin' Cole. Ya saved 'em!**

 **I am literally rewatching episodes from the series to remember what happened, guys1 So that MIGHT be why some of the dialogue sounds very familiar.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lights out

**Ok, this chapter has got to be one of, if not THE LONGEST chapter I've ever written guys! Whoo! I'm goin' to bed after I post this!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Lights out

A circus train was puffing down its tracks, but when it saw a laser-gate and Nindroids blocking its path, the conductor, put on the brakes hard.

The conductor, or rather a cheesy magician and ring master, had to let the Nindroids on board his train to look for any ninja.

"I can assure you, I have no ninja on my train. You can even check up my sleeve," the ring master chuckled…and managed to fool the Nindroids with his act.

"You may pass," the head of the group of Nindroids stationed at the gate told the conductor, and no sooner had they turned off the gate, and the train had passed through; the laser gate coming back on immediately after the train was gone.

The ring master opened a small box, and Cole, Kai, Kate, Jay and Nya all jumped out.

"The tracks can't take us all the way out to the Power Substation, so I bid you farewell, and good luck!" the ring master said, and suddenly disappeared by creating a smoke cloud, and it caused Jay to cough heavily.

"Oh, my respiratory*cough*problems*cough**cough*!" Jay coughed and nearly wheezed.

"So, Nya, are you sure we can actually destroy the Nindroid army at this 'Power Substation' by merely flipping a switch?" Cole questioned.

"Shutting down the power will only cripple them, it won't destroy him. When we've cut off all power to the army, we'll still need to reset the main computer system with the Techno Blades. And remember, P.I.X.A.L. said the Over Lord now has Sensei Wu, and since the Over Lord can delve deep into Sensei Wu's memory, he'll know we have them," Nya replied as she occupied herself while grabbing out a magic wand.

"So wait, wait, wait…if we shut off all power…that would mean P.I.X.A.L. would be shut off too," Kate pointed out. They all looked at each other with concern and worry.

"No one tell Zane that if he hasn't figured it out yet. We can't be distracted at these times," Cole stated.

"Speakin' of which. Where is that Nindroid?" Kai suddenly asked.

* * *

Zane was on a different car with P.I.X.A.L., and she was repairing him as she placed a new skin flap onto the missing place of Zane's face. She then pulled out many smaller robotic arms that dove into Zane's open chest panel to fix him.

"I am quite thankful that you insisted on repairing me. I guess I really am no match against the newer models…being an old droid and all," Zane sighed sadly, but kept on a smile.

"It is no trouble at all. It is merely one of my primary functions; I require no gratitude," P.I.X.A.L. said as she continued to fix Zane, but then she gasped.

A small, bright blue glowing chamber opened up. It was more than likely Zane's power source.

"Intriguing."

"What is?"

"Your power source—it functions in a power I cannot compute. You were built with spare parts and scrap, yet this piece is quite different. Maybe a closer look will further explain things," P.I.X.A.L. said and then reached for the glowing chamber, but when she touched it, it seemed to cause Zane pain, and it shocker her, so she stepped back.

"My apologies; I did not mean to cause you pain. My curiosity got the best of me when I wanted to know why you are so different," P.I.X.A.L. said sadly. But then Zane took her by surprise when he stood up and took both her hands in his.

"We are all different, and that's not always a bad thing…but it's just that…I do not feel so different around you," Zane said sweetly, and smiled.

P.I.X.A.L. couldn't help but smile the slightest too, but then she frowned and gently tore her hands from Zane's.

"But I am not different. I am P.I.X.A.L.: a Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform—and you are now fully repaired," P.I.X.A.L. explained, and then closed Zane's chest panel before walking away, leaving Zane alone.

* * *

Lloyd and his father Garmadon had traveled far through the desert as they followed Zane's falcon, who was flying overhead. Pretty soon, they were lead to a giant, decaying animal skeleton, but it was no ordinary skeleton.

"Look. Nya's Samurai-X symbol," Lloyd said and pointed out an obvious button on one of the ribs, and on the button was the same x shaped scar on Nya's arm.

"That x certainly brings back memories…terrible ones," Garmadon sighed sadly.

"How so?" Lloyd asked.

"That symbol is of the same scar I gave Nya long ago when I forced her to tell me where the map to the four Golden Elemental Weapons. But the darkness inside me blinded me from the fact the Nya really was innocent, and so I scarred her so that she would never forget. That scar was more than likely how she got the unique name of Samurai-X."

"But remember: you're not evil anymore. And we can't be letting our pasts distracts us, not when Ninjago needs us again," Lloyd said firmly, and then pushed the button.

Garmadon smiled and hummed.

"You have matured well, mentally wise. I'm proud of you," Garmadon said with a smile, but Lloyd didn't reply when the skull and upper-jaw of the skeleton began to lift. And it revealed a passage way to a secret cave.

Lloyd and Garmadon walked down the dark stairway, and the falcon even flew in with them. When they reached the actual cave, it was huge, all lit up and full of some cool technology, mechs and weapons.

"Damn. When did Nya have time to build all this?" Lloyd asked in amazement, "you think I would'a made a better samurai than a ninja?"

They walked up to a large vehicle, and it was covered with weapons like bees on a bee hive.

"Oh, why must EVERYTHING have weapons?!" Garmadon asked angrily.

"Says the guy who grew four arms just to possess to Golden Elemental Weapons," Lloyd said sarcastically, and walked up to the car.

"Uh, heh-heh…uuuhhhh, I deserved that," Garmadon chuckled in defeat.

Lloyd was about to get into to driver's seat, when Garmadon stopped him.

"There's a difference between not fighting and not driving. Get in the back!" Garmadon said with a grin.

Pretty soon, the two burst out of the cave in the car, and it was so fast, it flew over a canyon and landed on the other side, and continued to speed away.

"Where to now?!" Lloyd shouted over the wind.

"You heard what Nya said: as far away as possible! YEE-HAW!" Garmadon shouted with joy.

* * *

The ninja aboard the circus train still had some time before they had to get off in order to reach the station, so they decided to chill for a bit.

No one was chilling more than Cole as he was rested in a quiet room, on the floor, at a table, with a comic book. But then Nya walked in, but she then realized it was a mistake walking in there.

She was alone in a room with Cole, so she tried to ignore him by fast-walking by and covering her face with her hand to keep Cole out of her sight…but her plan failed.

"Hey there, Nya? How are our kids doing?" Cole asked while not looking up from his book.

"Kids? What kids? Who ever said anything about starting a family? We're not even married!" Nya said as she just began to panic inside.

"I meant our students, weird-o!" Cole clarified, "even since we've had to leave them to leave them to save Ninjago, I've been kind of worried for them."

"Oh…right. Darreth's looking after them actually…ya know, Cole, I honestly don't think you get the credit you really deserve," Nya said with a smile as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"What are saying?"

"I'm saying…you're always putting others first, before you. The other ninja seem to get all the attention…and I want you to know that you're a real good guy."

Cole scoffed, and smiled too.

"Maybe don't tell Mouth-of-Lightning that," Cole said and chuckled.

The two eventually grabbed each other's hands, and looked into their eyes. They would've gotten lost in their eyes if…

"Heh! Tell me what?" Jay suddenly asked with a smile.

It totally ruined the moment. Cole and Nya pulled each other's hands away, and wouldn't even look at each other either.

Just then, Kai and Kate walked in too.

"Wow! Um, I hope I didn't interrupt…w-whatever THIS was…we're here," Kai said with confusion.

They all leapt off of the train, and trekked the short distance that was left, and they eventually reached the Power Substation. And there was something very familiar about the location of the station.

"Jay, does this place look familiar to you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but I can't put my finger on it," Jay replied, as he scanned the building with many power lines surrounding it, and dark clouds with lightning bolts shooting down from the sky and hitting the building every few moments.

"This is where you got you Nun-chucks of Lightning, and met Wisp. I guess, that since there was no use for this place after the nun-chucks were taken, they must've decided to use it as the city's power source because its electrical energy flow still remained stronger here," Kate explained as they began to walk closer to the building.

"We need to be careful here," Nya stated.

"Why? Because of the obviously dangerous lightning?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"No, because there are Nindroids here guarding the tower, and there's too many for us to take on. We'll have to use some classic ninja stealth to get in," Nya explained.

"I must stay behind; I was not built for combat," P.I.X.A.L. pointed out.

"Please, be safe, and stay out of trouble," Zane told her firmly.

"I'll stay back too. If I couldn't fight off the Nindroids back at the monastery, what makes you think I can take on twice as many here? And I can keep an eye on P.I.X.A.L. and then area," Kate said, and everyone seemed to agree.

Up on the tower, Nindroids were lined up in respect as General Cryptor came walking by.

"Keep your senses sharp. The Over Lord said we will sure be accompanied by the ninja very soon," Cryptor said as he walked down the line of Nindroids, but was quite surprised to see that the last Nindroid was smaller than the rest. The said small Nindroid looked at his general, and made a cute beeping sound.

"Well, look at you. You must've been the last one off the factory line and didn't get enough metal. You're special, so I shall call you…Mindroid," Cryptor said and laughed. Mindroid beeped and angrily as the other, larger Nindroids laughed at him. But then they all began to march for the patrol around the level.

But they weren't as sharp as Cryptor told them to be, because the ninja and Nya easily snuck passed them when the Nindroids disappeared around a bend.

They then snuck into the main control room of the tower; where inside were many control panels with levers and buttons. And in the middle was a huge, bright light.

"That light is this building's power core. We just need to shut it down, and it's lights out for the Over Lord and his Nindroids," Nya said quietly, so they wouldn't get caught.

"Yeah. We just need to find the right fuckin' button first," Star growled sarcastically, and then they all spread out to try out all the buttons and levers.

Jay pressed a button, and it seemed to only be the radio when "The Hills" by The Weekend suddenly came on.

"Ooh, I love this song," Jay said with joy.

"Turn it off, Jay, before we get caught!" Kai whispered harshly.

Jay angrily mocked Kai in a whiny voice before switching the music off.

"C'mon! There's gotta be an easier way than spending hours trying to find the right switch!" Cole sighed.

"Yeah…so why don't we just hack the system?" Kai asked as he took out his Techno Blade, and tried to hit it, but a strong shield of glass stopped him.

"Doh, I hate technology!" Kai said angrily.

"Kai, you need to shut up!" Jay whispered loudly.

"Says the guy who turned on the radio! You be quiet!" Kai protested.

"I am quiet!" Jay snapped back. And the whole time, they actually were getting the attention of the Nindroids.

"Ninja!" Cryptor yelled

And Kate and P.I.X.A.L. saw this from below.

"Oh no, they've been found!" Kate said with worry.

"Kate, you continue to stay hidden; you mustn't fight in your condition," P.I.X.A.L. told Kate firmly, and Kate was shocked.

"How did you find out?" Kate questioned with fear.

"I have a heart monitor, but don't worry I will not tell," P.I.X.A.L. said firmly and began to run towards the building.

"Probability does not matter right now," the she-droid told herself, and produced a grappling-hook from her arm, which then shot up to the railing on the highest level of the building.

Cryptor was preparing to fire a much stronger laser at the door to blow it down, and he would've been successful if P.I.X.A.L. hadn't reached the floor at the same time, and so he accidently shot at P.I.X.A.L….but he missed, luckily.

An alarm sounded and a red light flashed in the control room.

"Oh no, the Nindroids know we're here! We need to barricade the door, now!" Nya demanded.

"But, P.I.X.A.L. is out there! Let me go out there and protect her!" Zane said, and was about to rub off out the door when Jay stopped him.

"What is wrong with you?! We barely fixed you the last time you fought them alone!" Jay yelled angrily, but Zane pulled away from Jay, and glared back.

"But you forgot: you didn't fix me, SHE did!"

Cole just decided to open the door and let the infuriated Nindroid out the door, but before he closed it, Mindroid managed to roll in. and then Mindroid beeped and pulled out a sword.

"Oh great! Fun-sized ones!" Jay called out sarcastically.

* * *

Lloyd and Garmadon had stopped for a rest out in the country near a river at night. Garmadon was resting in the driver's seat while Lloyd was refreshing himself at the river.

The said Green Ninja stood up, and smiled at his reflection in the water, but then he heard a whooshing and screeching in the sky. So he looked up, only to find the same evil, dragon-shaped aircraft that was in the Borg's factory. It flapped its metal draconic wings and got closer.

The shrieking eventually woke Garmadon up.

"Lloyd, I think it's time to go!" Garmadon yelled.

Lloyd wasted no time in sprinting towards the car and jumping to the back. But as the aircraft got closer, Garmadon was having trouble starting the car.

Lloyd eventually just used his electrical powers to jumpstart the car, and then they were off.

"Curse these weapons," Garmadon hissed and pressed a button that launched a missile, but he missed. And then the Over Lord's dragon aircraft suddenly switched on its rocket boosters.

* * *

"NINJA-GOOOO!" Zane yelled as he performed Spinjitzu towards the Nindroids that were surrounding P.I.X.A.L.

Zane was soon able to take them down, but he was scared when he saw that General Cryptor now had P.I.X.A.L. in his clutches.

So Zane grabbed out his Techno Blade, and lunged toward Cryptor, only for his fatal blow to be blocked when Cryptor retaliated by merely grabbing the blade.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the original Nindroid," Cryptor said sarcastically, " you are nothing but a bucket of bolts with feelings."

Zane then just began to give Cryptor all he had with many punches. But Cryptor was just too strong as he grabbed Zane and flipped him. He dropped the Techno Blade in the process, and it landed on the next level down. While Zane was looking over the rail at the blade, he didn't notice Cryptor soon enough before he was punched and flung again.

Cryptor then disappeared into thin air.

"Welcome to the future," Cryptor sang darkly, while remaining out of sight, and then began to hit Zane again.

Mindroid was managing to back Jay, Star, Kai and Cole against the core. And when Cole tried to hit him with his Techno Blade, it didn't phase the little droid at all.

"I gotta hand it to the runt; he just won't stop!" Cole admitted in surprise.

Suddenly Mindroid shot a laser, but Cole dodged it, and it hit and even cracked the glass protecting the core.

"That's it! Nya, open the door! We need more Nindroids!" Star yelled.

"I see what you're thinking!" Nya said and pressed the button that opened the door, letting in the rest of the Nindroids.

* * *

Garmadon and Lloyd continued at God-speed to flee from the attacking aircraft.

"Drive faster!" Lloyd shouted, and ducked when he noticed that the ship was so low, that I t swung one of its rotating saw blades; barely missing Lloyd.

"This is exactly why I took an oath of peace, you know!" Garmadon shouted angrily.

* * *

The ninja continued to provoke the Nindroids to destroy the glass around the core, and pretty soon, there was a gaping hole in the glass.

But then a Nindroid tried to karate kick Star, but she stepped out of the way, and it resulted in the Nindroid landing in the light of the core.

"Uh-oh," the Nindroid beeped, and suddenly a bright blast burst from the cure, as it finally shut down.

The Nindroids shut off, the aircraft chasing Lloyd and Garmadon shut down and fell out of the sky, and everything in New Ninjago City was shut down too.

"Yes! We did it!" Jay cheered, and then they saw Kate as she climbed over the rail with Zane's Techno Blade…but they also noticed that she looked sad. She simply pointed forward, and then they found out.

Zane was supporting weak P.I.X.A.L. now that she now longer has a power source, she was basically dying.

"Thi-is why I-I wanted to stay behind; I did not wa-ant you to-oo see this," P.I.X.A.L. said meekly, and her voice was skipping and glitchy.

"You mean you knew this would happen to you?" Zane asked with surprise.

"I-I was no-not important as the mission-mission. I-I am meant to assi-assist, and I assisted," P.I.X.A.L. went on.

"Please, don't say anything else, or you'll use up the rest of your reserve energy," Zane begged.

"No, do-do not put m-me ahead of Nin-Ninjago. Besides, there-there is no other power so-source for me—no-no hope," P.I.X.A.L. admitted, and then she grabbed Zane's hand and smiled, "w-we are not that diff-different a-after all. We a-are c-compatable-le?"

"Yes…we are," Zane replied with a soft smile.

The green in P.I.X.A.L.'s eventually faded off, and her hand went limp.

The others walked up to Zane, and Kate placed a reassuring hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Is it safe to go back yet?" Lloyd asked his dad as they decided to walk from this point.

"Even if the power's off, the system still needs to be rebooted. Until we know the Over Lord is defeated, we need to keep moving, and not stop for anything," Garmadon replied firmly.

* * *

 **I am hurting all over from staying up so late to type this, I swear.**

 **But what did you think P.I.X.A.L. and Kate were talking about? And who else had heard of and/or like the song "The Hills" by the Weekend?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lights on

**Ok, this has definitely got to be the longest chapter I've ever written, guys, I swear. So I hope you all just love reading really, really long chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Lights on

Out in the distant mountain ranges, a mist had fallen low and blanketed them, and within those mountains, Lloyd and Garmadon were still trying to travel as far away as possible.

"It would seem that there can only be peace when there is balance.; if it is not, all shall perish and fall. Ninjago would be no different when they put too much reliability on one thing, and it can cause chaos when it is no longer in use. Now that the power has been destroyed, and the people of Ninjago rely too much on technology, they will be lost," Garmadon explained as he was on top a higher rock, placing many more various sized rocks for Lloyd to balance on his back and shoulders below, "you, Son, need to find your true and full potential, and to do that, you must find your own perfect balance."

"How much more powerful will I need to get when I'm already the all-powerful Golden Master?!" Lloyd grunted as another set of heavy rock was placed on the high rock stack.

"You've barely even scratched the surface of the true power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Were you aware that you can move mountains?" Garmadon questioned.

"I don't understand. The power was destroyed, which means the Over Lord and his Nindroids were too. We should go back!" Lloyd grunted again, and he didn't see the big boulder Garmadon was grabbing next.

"No, you really don't understand. We can't go back until the Over Lord is fully erased from the system. No going back, only forward!" Garmadon yelled as he tossed the boulder on top of the rock stack, but that was it for Lloyd as he and the rocks tumbled down.

"Our only option is to move over and around mountains if you can't move them," Garmadon said as he jumped down, Lloyd giving him the death glare look, "and trekking through this kind of terrain can be quite dangerous when the mist is low," Garmadon added as he and Lloyd looked out at Zane's falcon as it flew over the mist Garmadon was referring to.

* * *

There was a search party skimming through Borg Industries as they were searching for Cyrus himself.

And it wasn't long before a random citizen flashed his flashlight at Cyrus' limp body with his flashlight, as Cyrus lay on a conveyer belt in the factory.

"Over here, I found him!" the man called out to his team. When they arrived at the scene, Cyrus woke up at that time.

"Are you alright, Mr. Borg?" one of the men asked.

"I-I believe I am, yes…thank you. But what happened, how long have I been unconscious?" Cyrus asked with worry as another man brought over a wheel-chair for him.

"It's been quite some time; there's been no ounce of power in the whole city for almost a week," a man replied.

Once they got Cyrus in the wheel chair, they wheeled him up to his office. The room was dark and decrepit, and there was a large gap in one of Cyrus' computers.

"Oh no, the hard-drive is gone! No…the ninja…the Techno Blades…HE was right in here! This is terrible! Why would someone steal the hard-drive when the Over Lord is still on it?! There are not enough answers for these questions!" Cyrus said and put his fingers to his temples in frustration.

But Cyrus didn't know that the answers were right under his feet.

* * *

There was a boat, a very strange boat with tubes and tubes of water that were swarming with electrical eels swimming through. The boat drifted down the water way in the sewers far below the city.

The one driving the boat was someone dressed in a pure white cloak, and he had a thick, long serpent tail coming out from his cloak. His tail was white with dark purple and black scale designs.

The white cloaked figure plugged a large hard-drive into a computer panel, and then the Over Lord's evil eyes appeared on a monitor screen.

"Where am I?! how am I still alive?! The ninja wiped out the power!" the Over Lord just started throwing questions at the white cloaked figure, but then he noticed the electric eels, "how did you save me?"

"Electro Cobrai. They're extremely resourceful to anything in need of energy," the white cloaked figure replied as he pointed a scaled claw at the eels known as the Electro Cobrai. And his voice was very hoarse.

"You obviously want to help me, but you also want something in return," the Over Lord said matter-of-factly.

"You're a sssssmart one. You want to be in your own flesh n' blood body again, right?" the white cloaked figure asked as he slipped on a thick rubber glove.

"Of course I want my body back…but I need the Golden Ninja to do so."

"In time, all your desiressss will come to you…with my help. But Ninjago is vast, and the ninja could be anywhere; they also have the one thing that could truly dominate you," the cloaked figure said as he reached into the water and grabbed out an Electro Cobrai with his gloved claws, and the eel thrashed around.

The figure walked into the darker, more shadowy parts of his boat, and had the Electro Cobrai in his clutches shock on object. When it did, it came to life when its eyes glowed bright red.

"You were able to capture the most slippery man that knows all of the ninja's hiding placessss. Good job, my lord. With him, we will find the ninja."

"Yes, yes, yeeeessss!' the Over Lord couldn't help but cheer.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over Ed n' Edna's scrap and junk. And Kai and Cole were digging through scraps, for some reason.

"Oh, I can't even remember what we were looking for, we've been digging so long!" Cole sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"We're looking for a 'jiggly-compact-compress-converter'…I think, or was it the other way around?" Kai asked in confusion, "I don't care as long as it will help us save Ninjago."

Kai then accidently pulled the wrong thing, and a large pile of junk fell on him and Cole.

Jay and his dad Ed watched from another scrap pile above as they were buried.

"We thought that after the power, we could just walk in, but nope. We forgot that we were still a million miles away," Jay said and continued to search through the junk pile.

But then he found something.

"Ooh, look, a jiggly-compressor!" Jay said happily and handed it to Ed.

"Good job, Jay. Now, all we need is a upside-down-rudder and a wiz-bang amplifier," Ed said with joy, but Kai and Cole only grunted. How were they going to find…whatever it is they need to find now?

"Are they makin' this stuff up?" Kai questioned.

* * *

Nya, Star, Kate, Edna and Zane were all inside the trailor with P.I.X.A.L.'s still powered-down body.

Nya was wearing some kind of goggles that would allow her to see better as she carefully took out half of the glowing chamber of Zane's power source.

"You sure you wanna give up half your power? Modifying your original design…could have terrible consequences," Nya asked softly.

Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L. for a moment.

"I must repay my dept for when she saved my life. It's the least I could do is bring her back," Zane replied.

Nya agreed and placed the pulsing source into P.I.X.A.L.'s chest. The she-droid immediately awoke and gasped for air. Her green eyes showed that she was once again alive as she looked around with confusion.

"What…happened? How am I functioning again?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned, but then she noticed the empty spot in Zane's power source chamber, "I see you have given me half of your power source to resurrect me. But why? My processor does not compute."

"You are the only source of information that can inform us about Borg's systems; you are vital to this mission," Zane replied, and then gently took P.I.X.A.L.'s hand in his and smiled at her, "and…you are vital to me."

P.I.X.A.L could only smiled back and grasp Zane's hand tighter.

"Aww, robot love! Call me a sucker if I believe they have half of what you and Jay have, Nya," Edna cooed.

"Nya and Jay? That is incorrect. Systems state that Nya and Cole are a much better match," P.I.X.A.L. said with confusion.

"Nya and…Cole? A better match?" Edna asked with surprise.

"Do you not mean Jay? Perhaps your processer is still out of order from being brought back to life," Zane wondered out loud.

"No. my processer is in optimized working condition. Cole is Nya's better match. Not Jay," P.I.X.A.L. stated firmly.

"C-Cole is Nya's better match?" they heard Jay's shocked voice from behind, and there he was, standing there with Ed and wearing a horrified face.

"Jay?" Nya asked so softly as she tried to walk up to the Blue Ninja, and she was about to reassuringly grab his hand…when Kai and Cole walked in.

"How is it so quiet in here when Jay's in the same room?" Cole asked and then chuckled. But Jay was furious as he turned and glared a t Cole.

"You…you bastard!" Jay shouted and suddenly began to tussle with Cole. Cole fought back too, but he didn't want to hurt Jay because he had no idea what was going on.

"Ya think Lloyd's holding up better than us?" Kai asked dryly…and Kai's question made Kate more worried.

* * *

There was a large gap between the next mountain and Lloyd and Garmadon.

Lloyd scoffed.

"Who needs measly bridges when you can summon Titan the Golden Dragon to just-?"

"See? Just like the rest of Ninjago with technology, you rely too much on your powers. Let's practice for real this time, shall we? No powers, just focusing your mind on moving the mountain," Garmadon interrupted Lloyd.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Move THAT?! There's no way!" Lloyd said angrily, and turned to walk away, but Garmadon only stopped and turned him back around.

"Ah, ah, ah! Find your balance first. C'mon, at least try," Garmadon beseeched.

Lloyd sighed but agreed. He stared with confusion at the mountain for a second before just pointing his fist out towards the huge rock. The Green Ninja grunted and concentrated, and as he did, the mountain grumbled and crumbled.

Many large boulders began to slowly obey Lloyd's commands to form together to make a stone bridge…but just when Lloyd got half-way there, his concentration broke, and so did the bridge.

Lloyd would've fallen back if Garmadon hadn't caught him.

"Try again," Garmadon urged.

"No! No! This is so pointless! Why do I need to gain more powerful when I can already do this?!" Lloyd grunted, and suddenly began to form a ball of light energy in his fists.

Eventually Titan, in his ultimate golden Chinese dragon form, appeared from thin-air, and Lloyd had him blast some golden light from deep within his throat. The light came together to form an energy bridge.

Lloyd had Titan disappear again, and he landed on the bridge.

"I'm not the First Spinjitzu Master, and do you think I ever wanted to be? I'm just the Golden Ninja!" Lloyd said without trying to lash out at his dad.

Garmadon sighed and face-palmed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You think I don't know how you feel when I was just like you once too," Garmadon sighed and crossed the bridge behind Lloyd.

* * *

"Now I get it! You're the Black Ninja because your heart is just as dark!" Jay yelled angrily as he pushed Cole back.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's so great about being the Blue Ninja?! Unless you're lookin' to join some traveling clown group!"

"Take that back! There are many reputable performers that take clown college!" Jay growled as he grabbed Cole in a choke-lock.

But the fight only distracted everyone from noticing the Over Lord's draconic ship trespassing onto the junk yard.

A cyborg with a long black beard and a staff with a glowing red tint walked off of the ship, and he had lots of Electro Cobrai wrapped around his staff.

Cole had managed to overpower Jay as he was on top of him.

"I don't see why you're over reacting so much about this! You know you can't beat me with my super-strength!' Cole grunted matter-of-factly.

Some dead Nindroids were being unloaded from the ship, and the cyborg leaned down and let the Electro Cobrai on his staff shock the Nindroids and they slowly came back to life.

"Oh, but I'm super-hooped, and I haven't brushed my teeth in a week!" Jay yelled and then opened his mouth wide, and breathed his stinky breath at Cole's face.

The Nindroids outside were getting comfortable with the junk outside as one of them operated the crane, and drove towards the trailer with a giant magnet at the end of its line.

"You know, you two are BOTH idiots! I'd say you're a better match FOR EACH OTHER!" Nya shouted angrily.

But suddenly something violently shifted the trailer, interrupting the moment.

"What the hell was that?" Star questioned.

From outside, the crane had picked up the trailer with the large magnet and slowly lifted it up high into the air.

Ed and Kai opened the door and looked out at the working crane that was carrying them.

"But how?! Nothing has worked here since the outage! What's powering it?!" Ed asked with shock.

"It's the Nindroids!" Kai replied as he pointed out the Nindroid driving the crane, "but the more important question is: what's powering them?!"

But suddenly the Nindroid shifted a lever, and it began to spin rapidly, taking the trailer with it and flinging it everywhere. Luckily the magnet was strong enough to keep them from being thrown.

"I suspect that they are after the Techno Blades," P.I.X.A.L. stated.

Just then another Nindroid stood atop a junk pile and chuckled darkly as it began to shoot lasers at the trailer, barely missing everyone inside.

"Yeah, but they almost got my mother!" Jay cried.

"Oh, don't fret about us, Sweetie! We always come prepared!" Edna said as Ed helped her suit up her custom-made jetpack.

"You made one for me too, right?" Jay asked with hope.

"Uh…s-sorry, champ. We would've if you'd have come visit us more often! But good luck!" Ed replied, and then they blasted off to safety.

"Ya know what?1 I blame Cole for this!" Jay suddenly shouted.

"Me?! What did I have to do with any of this?! It was your idea to come to your parents' junk yard in the first place!" Cole yelled angrily back.

"Will you two stop it already?! We don't have our elemental powers, be we still have our Spinjitzu! P.I.X.A.L., ya gonna be ok out there?!" Kai asked.

"My protective and defensive programs should suffice," P.I.X.A.L. replied.

The Nindroid in the crane flipped another switch, and then the spinning stopped, so that was the best opportunity to use some Spinjitzu to get out safely.

And they all escaped safely, but Zane could not perform Spinjitzu for some reason, so he continued to fall with P.I.X.A.L.

"Oh, no," the Nindroid that was shooting lasers from atop a junk pile was scared now that the trailer was flying towards his direction. But he moved out of the way before the trailer crashed down and tumbled down the pile; P.I.X.A.L. and Zane eventually falling out when they hit solid ground.

"Why couldn't I do Spinjitzu?" Zane questioned.

"Your fighting abilities must have been inhibited when you gave me half of your power source," P.I.X.A.L. assumed.

"I must have bad timing," Zane joked, but then he saw the Nindroid that was sneaking up behind P.I.X.A.L.

Zane was just able to roll himself and P.I.X.A.L. out of the way in time when the Nindroid fired a laser and missed.

"Zane needs our help!" Jay pointed out.

"Finally, we agree on something again," Cole said as he rolled his eyes.

The two was making their way towards Zane while having to cross over the closed door of the garbage compressor below, but they didn't notice the cyborg with the staff pressed a button, so it was too late for Cole and Jay when the doors opened, and they fell in below.

They were trapped when the doors closed again.

"Oh, great! I'm trapped with my worst enemy, now!" Jay shouted angrily.

But suddenly the walls of the compressor bean to close in.

"No, no, No! I can't die! HEEEEEEEELP!" Jay cried.

Jay's cry for help caught Kai and Star's attention, so they sprinted over to the compressor and were scared when they saw Cole and Jays scrambling to get out.

But then the cyborg made his presence known to Star and Kai, and they couldn't…and didn't even want to believe who they were seeing

"Sensei?" Star asked as they looked at Sensei Wu's cyborg body, his red eyes, black beard and staff, all showing evil in him.

"What have they done to you?!" Kai asked in horror.

But suddenly Wu yelled and karate kicked Kai so hard, he was flung like a rag-doll across the yard.

"Kai! Don't you hurt him, you bastard!" Star yelled angrily and ran up to try and attack Evil Wu, but Wu easily kicked her and sent her flying too.

"Star, no!" Kai yelled in fear, "Nya, go get Jay and Cole out of the garbage compressor, hurry!" Kai instructed.

Nya wasted no time at looking down into the compressor, as Cole and Jay were helplessly trapped and about to be crushed to death.

"Oh, no!" Nya cried, and ran up to the compressor's control panel.

"Hurry, Nya, I'm not strong enough to stop it!" Cole shouted as his voice became more and ore strained from being squished.

Nya began to press buttons, but nothing stopped the machine.

"There's no overriding it! What do I do?!"

Nya suddenly smashed the glass that was covering the motor's wiring, hoping she would find something to cut.

"You've gotta be kidding me! A blue or black wire?! One could be wrong, and the other could be right! Which one?!" Nya said while panicking and grabbing a sharp glass shard to cut the blue and black wire in her hand.

"Nya, please, you know blue more than any other color!" Jay pleaded.

"No, no…just choose black…black is not blue!" Cole protested.

Zane continued to protect P.I.X.A.L. from the Nindroids' attacks. But then they suddenly surprised him when they used the giant magnet on the crane again, and they picked up Zane with it.

* * *

"Star, I could really use some help right about now!" Kai grunted as he tried to hold back Evil Wu's staff.

But poor Star was still unconscious as she lay limp on the dirt.

* * *

They were about to drop Zane into a pair of grinding gears that would destroy Zane.

"No!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted and beat back the Nindroids attacking her.

Time seemed to slow down for her when Zane was dropped, and she saved Zane by running and pushing Zane away from the grinding gears.

The two traveled a few good feet

Before they stopped rolling.

Zane then helped P.I.X.A.L. back to her feet.

"That was never programmed into my system. Transferring your power source must have also modified my abilities," P.I.X.A.L. said with surprise.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! The mighty Ice Ninja needs a petty, little she-droid to protect him, Boys!" General Cryptor laughed with his Nindroids, but then they stopped laughing and surrounded P.I.X.A.L. and Zane.

But the two were to not be defeated as they stood back-to-back and linked each other's arms tightly with each other.

"Our shared reflexes are stronger when bonded together," Zane said with a smile.

And then they started to do Spinjitzu, still remaining back-to-back.

"As if we were made to fight as one!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted over the wind, and the two successfully beat the Nindroids.

* * *

"Oh, black or blue? Black or blue?" Nya said as she kept switching between the blue and black wires.

But then she just stopped closed her eyes, and cut whatever with the glass shard.

Whatever her choice was, it worked because the compressor stopped at the last second, and opened back up for Jay and Cole to get out.

"Yes, thank you for choosing the black wire, Nya!" Cole shouted happily.

"What?! What makes you think she didn't choose the blue wire?! Nya, which color did you choose?" Jay protested, and he and Cole both looked at Nya for the answer.

"I'm not tellin'…but that's not important! C'mon!" Nya replied, but then ran off.

* * *

Kai was being backed up into a corner by Evil Wu, and then the old man turned evil used his staff to knock Kai's Techno Blade from his hands.

Kai stared into Evil Wu's fiery eyes with fear.

"Sensei!"

Evil Wu turned and saw that the others were standing a few yards behind him.

"No…I didn't want to believe it when I saw this vision!" Kate whimpered.

"They took control of him! He's not our Sensei Wu anymore!" Kai shouted and grabbed his Techno Blade back when Wu was distracted.

"Yeah, you're right. He looks more like a Tech Wu," Jay suddenly said.

But then Tech Wu's staff extended by a chain and knocked Cole off his feet.

"Ha! What an idiot!" Jay laughed, but then his moment was ruined when Tech Wu hit him in the stomach.

"And vice versa!" Cole retorted.

"Let me at him!" Nya shouted and went to battle Tech Wu, but he easily dodged her.

Tech Wu then tried to run up a junk pile, and Kai, Cole and Jay chased after him(in case you're wondering, Kate was staying behind to wake up Star). But they didn't need to chase him when Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were driving the crane with the giant magnet. And Tech Wu couldn't do anything when his metal staff was attracted to the magnet.

"Ya know, I always thought those two had a 'magnetic connection'," Kai said with a smirk.

"Um, no," Nya said flatly.

But they didn't notice the white cloaked figure, the same one who awoke the Over Lord, was in the yard too, and he fired with a bow and arrow to strike down the rope that was supporting the magnet. When it broke the rope, Tech Wu escaped.

"You've done enough, old man. The Over Lord will be pleased!" the white cloaked figure called down to Tech Wu, and he growled because he wanted to keep fighting.

Tech Wu and the white cloaked figure were eventually able to power up a jet from a junk pile, and they flew away.

"Ok, did anyone notice the Serpentine tail that guy had?" Jay asked.

"And he said something about the Over Lord; do you think they're allies with each other?" Kai questioned.

"I should my falcon to warn Lloyd and Garmadon of our discoveries," Zane pointed out.

"Good idea, Zane…I could've sworn destroying all power should've solved everything, but if they now have power, and we don't, then they have the upper-hand," Nya explained.

* * *

Zane's falcon flew high over a mountain that was tall enough to reach the clouds. And Lloyd and Garmadon were trying to climb over it.

"I bet you wish you still had four arms, huh dummy?" Lloyd joked with a smirk.

"You've always had great potential, Son…but not a great sense of humor," Garmadon sighed, and then he stayed silent and continued to climb up.

Lloyd continued climbing too, but then he noticed a large nest, so he started to climb towards it. When he reached it, he saw what looked like two, over-sized chicks with blue feathers and big yellow eyes.

"Hey, Dad…"

Garmadon stopped and looked down at Lloyd's situation, but he only gasped.

"Those are Raptor younglings, Lloyd; don't touch them, don't get closer to them, don't even look at them! Just keep climbing," Garmadon said firmly.

Lloyd then continued to climb slowly.

"Like you, they must learn to fly on their own," Garmadon said quietly.

But then one of the chicks stepped to the edge of the nest, and lost its footing, and fell. But not before Lloyd saved it, and brought it back to the nest.

"No, Lloyd! What have you done?! He'll know you messed with its children, now!" Garmadon shouted down to Lloyd with worry.

"Who will?!" Lloyd shouted back up as he set the chick down.

But then there was the sound of a monstrous, bird-like roar from the sky.

"Daddy Raptor."

And then the father Raptor Garmadon just mentioned had showed itself. An adult Raptor looks a bit different from a baby. Sure it still has blue feathers and a bird-like structure, but instead of yellow eyes, they were dark green, and its skull was visible when there was no feathers or muscle covering it.

"Get out of there, Lloyd!" Garmadon demanded as the adult Raptor bared its claws and dove down towards Lloyd. But the said Green Ninja managed to duck safely; the same chick he rescued earlier was about to fall again.

"I'll make sure you're both safe," Lloyd said as he saved the chick again.

"Are you still not realizing that your compassion is only making this worse?! Get down here, to shelter!" Garmadon yelled, as he was no hidden in the cave below. But the father Raptor saw and was flying to attack him then.

But Garmadon dodged him. Lloyd was about to try and create another ball of energy to save his father.

"No, Lloyd! You shouldn't continue to use your powers as a crutch!" Garmadon yelled while holding on to the side of the mountain, but then he saw that the father Raptor was circling back.

The Raptor snatched Garmadon from the mountain in his talons.

"Dad, no!" Lloyd yelled, and then ignored the fact that his dad said no, and finally created a ball of energy, and fired at the father Raptor.

And he hit it, but in the process, the Raptor got fatally injured, causing both him and Garmadon to plummet to their death.

"NOOOO!"

Lloyd has had enough! He put the baby Raptor down, and raised both his fists into the air while grunting.

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost when Garmadon and the Raptor fell passed the clouds, there was a huge piece of mountain coming up passed the clouds, and it caught Garmadon and the Raptor…and Lloyd finally moved a mountain.

When Lloyd stopped raising the mountain, he was mostly greeted by his smiling father.

"Well done, Son. You've found your center," Garmadon said softly, "I'm proud of you."

"I-I didn't hurt the father Raptor too bad, did I?" Lloyd asked with worry as he watched the adult Raptor shake off the pain, and though he was still a little weak, he was able to fly.

"I'd say he's just fine," Garmadon replied.

But then the baby Raptor by Lloyd suddenly jumped off the ledge again…but instead of falling, it finally flew. And it flew up to its dad, and the other baby Raptor that stayed back at the nest, was seen flying passed Lloyd, and flew with its sibling towards its dad.

"That Raptor makes a fine father—and I'm sure you will too," Garmadon said, and joked the last part, but it totally threw Lloyd off.

"W-what?! Kate and I haven't even talked about that sort of thing yet!" Lloyd protested sheepishly as Garmadon got back onto the mountain with Lloyd.

"I was only yanking your chain," Garmadon chuckled.

Garmadon and Lloyd would no longer have to trek over this harsh mountain terrain anymore now that Lloyd could move the mountains.

Speaking of which, Lloyd used his newly discovered ability to create a completely new path that lead down the mountain.

They were about to make their way down when Zane's falcon suddenly landed in front of them, and his eyes lit up a bright blue.

"It's a message from the ninja," Lloyd stated, and suddenly a hollow-gram of Nya was projected from the bird's eyes.

"We've got bad news, Guys. One: Wu is no longer on our side. And two: someone is helping the Over Lord and has found a new power source. This mysterious someone is actually Serpentine, and he's stolen the Over Lord's hard-drive; without it, the system can't be rebooted, and the Techno Blades are useless. Thought you should know this so you could keep your distance; if we find out anything else new, we'll be sure to let you know. Over and out!" Nya's hollow-gram explained firmly, and then the projection stopped, and Zane's falcon cawed as it flew off.

"The Serpentine are back?" Lloyd questioned.

"This still does not change the fact that we cannot go back," Garmadon said, and looked down at a jungle far below, "Horoshi's Labyrinth: a jungle so thick, that it was named after the only one who was able to go in, and come back out alive."

"Alright, if getting lost'll keep us safe, then let's do it," Lloyd said with a grin, and they continued their journey.

* * *

The dark purple eyes of the white cloaked figure and the Over Lord both stared down at a monitor that was tracking the location of Zane's falcon as it flew alongside Lloyd and Garmadon…they had no idea they were sitting ducks.

"Even you have failed me at the simple task of capturing the Golden Ninja," the Over Lord hissed angrily.

"Oh, but I am not done yet; they have no idea that they are about to be trapped like…delicious ratssss in a maze," the white cloaked figure added as he turned a dial on the panel, and it played back some recordings of Lloyd and Garmadon's voices. Especially when Garmadon mentioned Horoshi's Labyrinth.

"We now know where Lloyd is since I was able to intercept that bird's S.O.S. signal; the falcon issss now our beacon, and it will do a much better job at leading us straight to Lloyd than Wu ever could," the cloaked figure said darkly.

"You're as evil as a snake…I like you. And because of you, the boy's power WILL be mine!" the Over Lord chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **I know what you guys are probably wondering: in the fight with the Nindroids in the junk yard, where was Kate the whole time? Remember, she has always been staying out of the fights? And you shall soon find out why if you keep reading.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Old enemies are new friends

**OK, so the reason the chapters are so long now is because I am LITERALLY rewatching episodes of Ninago as I type this, and so each of the chapters are written for each episode. My fingers are killing me...but there's a good chance I might be able to finish this story tonight. I will be starting my 4th Ninjago story very, very soon!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Old enemies are new friends

The ninja and the girls finally arrived back in the totally lost cause of New Ninjago city.

"What happened here?" Kai asked as they all slowly walked through the quiet and empty streets.

"Nothing could've happened; there's no power, remember?" Cole replied.

But then they heard the yelling of people as the citizens of Ninjago suddenly appeared from piles of hover-cars…and they were dressed as savages.

"Thy shall not pass until thy have spoken with The Post-man!" the savages chanted, and then the one they referred to as 'The Post-Man', who was actually an old police officer, showed himself.

"Return…to…Cynder!" The Post-Man called, and they all shouted with him.

But that's when Cyrus Borg rolled in on his wheel chair, and he smiled when he saw the ninja.

"Oh, thank the First Spinjitzu Master you're finally here. I-ignore these savages; their imagination has known no bounds since the power went out," Cyrus explained as he wheeled closer, and he was even more surprised when he saw P.I.X.A.L. alive.

"P.I.X.A.L….you're still alive! How?" Cyrus asked with a amazement as P.I.X.A.L. walked up to his side.

"It was Zane. Ha sacrificed half of his power source to me," P.I.X.A.L. replied and smiled back at Zane.

"Zane, you don't know how thankful I am for this. But what's more important is that without the Over Lord's hard drive, the Techno Blades can do nothing to reboot the system as long as we don't have it," Cyrus explained sadly.

"Don't worry, we already know a few things. The one that stole the hard drive is Serpentine, and they were last heard from being sealed in a tomb beneath the city," Jay said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go down there and get that Serpentine," Cole said as he pulled off a cover to a manhole.

They all began to make their way down the hole, but when Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were left, Cyrus was confused.

"P.I.X.A.L….if it wouldn't be so much trouble…you have power now, and there is good to be done with that power. Please, come with me," Cyrus asked politely.

The she-droid first looked back at Zane for his approval, and he nodded.

"As you wish, Mr. Borg," P.I.X.A.L. said softly, and took one last look at Zane before walking away, and Zane looked back at her too.

* * *

"Never thought I'd here the spine chilling name of the Serpentine again in my life," Kai said, and the ninja used the tips of their Techno Blades as a light source in the dark sewers.

"Says the one who doesn't still have a mysterious Serpentine necklace around their neck that connects them to their cell/soul-mate," Kate said sarcastically.

"That reminds me, Kate. If you and Lloyd can't go that far away from each other without that jewelry pulling you back…how are you two able to separate this much now?" Cole questioned.

"Although it was not enough to actually break the necklaces' curse, Lloyd's golden powers were enough to allow us to travel much farther away from each other now…just as long as the necklaces don't sense that we really are going to separate forever, we're fine," Kate explained.

"Oh."

* * *

The white cloaked Serpentine was skimming through some filing cabinets below his computers.

"Why are we just sitting here doing nothing when we know exactly where the Golden One is?!" the Over Lord asked angrily.

"Before we can take down Lloyd with his almossssst unbeatable golden powers, we must first re-stock on our Electro Cobrai energy…ah, here it issss!" the white Serpentine said as he finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out a colorful brochure to an aquarium in New Ninjago City.

* * *

Garmadon wasn't lying when he said Horoshi's Labyrinth was very thick as he and Lloyd were making their way through it.

"If no one could make it out of this jungle, then how was one person able to do it?" Lloyd grunted as he pushed a large leaf out of his face.

"He who has as much power, such as you, has extreme obligation, Lloyd; this is the perfect place to hide and protect you and your powers," Garmadon explained, ignoring Lloyd's question.

"Yeah, I know…I just miss my friends…and Kate," Lloyd said sadly as he sulked his head.

"Kate's a strong woman, and you know that; she'll be fine. C'mon, shoulders back. It is said that there is a jewel hidden within this jungle; the most beautiful oasis and yet no one, not even Horoshi, has ever been able to find it. Who knows…maybe we could somehow stumble upon it?" Garmadon said with a smile.

* * *

The ninja continued to make their way down the sewer, but then they finally came up to the huge stone door of the tomb…and there was light coming from the inside, and the door was left slightly cracked open.

"This door should be sealed shut, and yet the door is open," Zane pointed out.

Suddenly they heard whistling, and they turned to find the one and only…infamous Skales.

"Ah, no, not you again!" the Hypnobrai general said in fear as he clutched his satchel that was strapped over his shoulder.

"Check his satchel; his plans are probably in there!" Cole commanded.

And Kai was first to go for Skales' satchel and he dug through it.

"No, no! Thisss iss harassssment!" Skales hissed, "what did I do?!"

"Don't play koi! We know you stole the hard-drive!" Jay snapped at him.

"He's got…groceries…just groceries and Ninjago's latest Times…" Kai said with embarrassment and stepped away from Skales.

"Ok, ok, I admit, I am sssuch a ssssucker for the cross-wordsss," Skales sighed.

"Daddy?"

They all heard a small voice.

What they saw was a young Hypnobrai standing in the doorway. He had a large white cobra-hood, and he wore a light blue jacket and white jeans.

"Daddy, are you ok?" the young snake asked.

But suddenly another Hypnobrai, bit with bright red and pink scales instead of blue, suddenly stepped out too.

"Sssskales Jr. I told you to sssstay inssside," the female, pink Hypnobrai.

"He'ssss fine, Sssselma," Skales said to his wife and slithered up to his family.

"Skales Jr.? This is your family, Skales? It's beautiful," Kate questioned, but said the last part in a mumble for no one else to hear.

"We have been quite busssssy sssince we've lived down here, and we prefer to sssstay down here," Skales said.

"Isss thissss about the Golden Massster, Daddy? He won't hurt ussss…will he?" Skales Jr. asked in fear as he grabbed his dad.

"Don't worry, Ssssson. You know that isss only a ssstory. And they were jusssst leaving," Skales said as he hugged his son, and glared at the ninja.

"What do you mean 'Golden Master'? Are you referring to Lloyd?" Zane questioned.

"We have our own legendsss too, you know? And it doessssn't matter if you believe them or not…becausssse you're the bad guyssss in our sssstories," Skales added.

"What legend, scaled shit-head?" Star asked darkly.

"We both know they have a right to know. If we are to truly share thisss land, we must ssstart by opening our home to the humanssss," Selma pointed out.

Skales groaned and rolled his red-ringed eyes.

"Fine. Come, Ssssurface Dwellersss, if you wish to hear the tale of 'The Cursssse of the Golden Massster'—which issss a hell of a made up sssstory—then follow me," Skales groaned, and he walked through and opened the large door even further for the ninja.

The ninja hesitated at first, but they eventually agreed to step inside the Serpentine's tomb.

* * *

"Just because there's no power, doesn't mean we can't have octopi and sharks!" the manager told the kids that were entering his aquarium, and Darreth trailed in behind them.

"Mr. Darreth, why do we have to come this lame aquarium?" one kid whined.

"Because I'm in charge, and I'm only trying to keep all of you safe. Now, single-file through the turn-style," Darreth replied, and the kids went through the turn-style into the aquarium.

But just when Darreth was the last one through, and there was no one else…the turn-style mysteriously turned again on its own, as if letting another person through.

The kids watched as at one second there would be fish, and then there would be sharks chasing after them.

"This way to the shocking Electro Cobrai, kids!" Dareth called and lead them down the hall. And then they reached the huge room, with tanks full of Electro Cobrai.

"U-uh, M-Mr. Darreth…who's that?" one girl whimpered, and Darreth looked to find the white cloaked Serpentine from the sewers was appearing out of thin air.

"You're no student of mine!" Darreth said firmly.

"No…I'm not," the cloaked Serpentine said as he removed a large drain cover. And then he pulled out a large, odd and purple whist;e, and when he blew it, the pitch got higher, and higher, and higher until the glass fish tanks suddenly broke and shattered.

Water and fish were everywhere. The Electro Cobrai swam down the drain the Serpentine had uncovered.

But even when it looked like it was safe, the sharks were swimming towards Darreth and the kids.

"Stay back, children. I got this," Darreth said with confidence and swam up to the sharks, stopping them in their tracks as Darreth caught their attention by…squawking and cackling like some bird.

It was then that when Darreth was done 'talking' to them, the sharks turned tail and swam away.

"Whoa! Did you really just talk to them? What was that, and what did you say?" a child asked excitedly.

"That, young one, was the art of the fish—and I told them they'd better back off before I decide to have smoked salmon for dinner," Darreth replied.

* * *

"We now have enough Electro Cobrai to power your device. We can now go get the Golden Ninja; summon your bessst Nindroids," the white cloaked Serpentine said as he stared at the numerous Electro Cobrai he had just gathered were infesting the tanks on his boat in the sewers.

* * *

The Serpentine tomb was actually much nicer than the ninja thought it would be. It was actually a rather beautiful place with its sparkling stalactites that were covered in glowing crystals that seemed to be the light source throughout the tomb.

"Assss we remained trapped down here, we watched as thessse horrifying ssstalactites became beautified with crysssstals. And we let that be a lesssson to usss that even ssssomething asss awful asss ourssselves, can change in a good way. And we've been bettering ourssselves since," Skales explained as he and his family lead the ninja through the underground chamber that had belonged to the Serpentine for a long time.

"Just because most of you have looked for the light, doesn't mean you don't have one bad apple to ruin the bushel. Don't you Hypnobrai and Fangpyre have white scales?" Kai questioned.

"Yesss, we do," Skales replied.

"We just wanna know which one of you are working with the Over Lord?" Cole cut in.

"Ah, yesss…the Over Lord. I am quite glad we misssssed that little messs," Skales said dryly, "no, if you couldn't already tell, we have no dessssire to meddle with what goessss on above. We have our perfect world down here, and we want to keep it perfect for the next generationsssss," Skales hissed as they continued to go further into the tomb.

"Pleasssse, do have a sssseat. Who knowssss what you could learn about your beloved Golden Masssster?" Skales said as he lead them to a fire place in the center.

Kate was having some trouble finding a spot, but then she felt a tug at her pants leg. She looked down to see Skales Jr. smiling brightly up at her.

"You can ssssit with me, missss," Skales Jr. said ina tiny voice, and lead Kate to sit with him.

"Oh…well, thank you, Skales Jr." Kate said while still a little confused as to why her enemy's child was showing her so much compassion, but she kept her smile.

"Hello, hatchlingssss…tonight, I will gladly be telling you the tale of The Curse of the Golden Masssster," Acidicus, general of the Venomarai tribe, said as he slithered up to them.

"You know, when the Firssst Spinjitzu Massster was firssst creating Ninjago, were you ever aware that he alsssso created the Ssssserpentine deep underground? Even ssssince the firssssst dawn, our eldersss had already known about the Golden Massster's Cursssse; his powersss would be unmatched and he would change the world forever. But when the Ssssserpentine tried to warn the ssssurface dwellerssssss, they sssaw usss as the enemy when we were only trying to help them. When the Great Devourer failed to frighten the people to the sssssafety of the underground…it wasss usss who retreated below the ground to never return to the surface again."

* * *

Cyrus was busy hooking P.I.X.A.L. to his main computer in his office. And when he pressed a button, his computer had power again.

"Oh, thank you, my dear P.I.X.A.L. This will be a great advantage for us," Cyrus said with a smile…but P.I.X.A.L. wasn't smiling, she seemed confused.

"Sir, you created me and even gave me life, so I belong to you. And yet Zane saved my life; I feel…a connection when I'm around him. It was like…freedom," P.I.X.A.L. explained.

"My dear, sweet P.I.X.A.L. you should know that no one owns you. You belong with whomever you wish, and if that someone id Zane, then be with him," Cyrus said softly, and P.I.X.A.L. smiled, but the moment was ruined when an alarm was sounded on the computer.

"It's picking up Nindroid power signals…but that's impossible. It says they're right here, and closing in fast. Twelve feet. Eight feet. I don't understand," Cyrus said while almost panicking.

"Unless…they're under us," P.I.X.A.L. said with realization.

* * *

"How can they think Lloyd is the Golden Master who wants to bring a curse upon Ninjago?" Kai questioned.

"Well, he is still the son of Lord Garmadon," Jay added.

"I wonder…if none of the Serpentine here stole the hard-drive…then who did?" Nya asked out loud.

But no one noticed the fact that Kate wasn't even a part of this conversation. She seemed distant and stressed as she was practically pacing and had her arms wrapped around herself as it if were some nervous tic.

But she then felt the familiar tug at her pants, and she once again saw Skales Jr. at her feet. She smiled sweetly and bent down to his eyes level.

"What is it, Skales Jr.?" Kate asked softly.

"I wasss about to asssk you the sssame thing, Mrssss. Garmadon," Skales Jr. replied.

Kate couldn't believe how kind this little snake was.

"You know, Skales Jr., I think we humans and Serpentine have a lot more in common than we think; we're just too scared to see it."

"Yesss, I have occasionally dreamed of what it would be like if we lived in harmony together, all of ussss."

"Can I tell you a secret, Skales Jr.?" Kate whispered, and Skales Jr. nodded his head excitedly, "when I ever have kids of my own, I want them to be as saintly as you are."

Kate and Skales Jr. suddenly looked up in surprise when Skales came slithering over, and he heard their conversation.

"Ssson, I wish to sssspeak with Kate alone, pleassse," Skales said, and his son walked away, "my, how you've grown, Kate. I ssssee that my ssson has taken quite a liking to you…perhapssss, we could live in harmony; like how the Firssst Sssspinjitzu Massster—and my sssson—imagined it to be, hmm?" Skales continued…and he actually smiled at Kate.

"You can be the first one to tell when I say I have had numerous visions of this generation of humans…and Serpentine…living together…in peace," Kate said as she smiled back, "after all of this is over, maybe we could make that possible?"

"I would like that," Skales said with a nod.

But the moment was not to last…

"We're under attack! Protect the hatchlingssss!" a Venomarai screeched throughout the tomb.

And the ninja couldn't believe it when they saw Nindroids pouring into the chamber.

"Not these dick-heads again!" Star whined.

"Protect the Serpentine!" Kai reluctantly called out, and he, Cole and Jay did Spinjitzu, but Zane couldn't.

"I cannot perform Spinjitzu without P.I.X.A.L.," Zane reminded himself out loud.

The smile that Skales had once worn was turned to a dreadful glare as he glared at Kate.

"You brought them here," Skales hissed, and quickly slithered away before Kate had a chance to say anything.

"Jr.! Jr., where are you?!" Selma panicked as she looked everywhere for her son I a frantic.

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm over here!" Jr. called out. He could hear her, and she could hear him, but they just couldn't see each other.

And to make it worse, Nindroids were laughing darkly as they began to surround poor little Skales Jr.

Kate saw this, and she put on a game face. She wouldn't let Jr. die this way; she would protect him as her own first. She would no longer stay back while everyone else fought. So she sprinted towards him, and as she did, her fists lit up on fire, like Kai's.

And when she dove into the group of Nindroids and covered Je. With her body, she caused a big, fiery explosion.

Soon after, Jr. allowed Kate to pick him up and rush him to Selma. When Kate found Selma, she handed the young Hypnobrai to his mother.

"Go! Hide and don't look back…and be safe," Kate said firmly.

"Thank you…thank you," Selma said meekly, and ran off with Jr. in her arms, and Jr. was waving back at Kate the whole time.

After that, Kate then noticed the changes about the Nindroids. There were weird tanks that were filled with water and Electro Cobrai.

"Electric eels? Is that what they're using as an alternative power source?" Kate asked herself, but then she heard Skales' battle cries.

But when she looked up, she found that Skales was in need of help when fighting against the Nindroids, as he was loosing.

So she ran towards him, and this time she used ice as she put up an ice shield that blocked a laser just in time. And then she shot ice spears at each of the Nindroids.

Skales was surprised that Kate helped him after he blamed her and the other ninja for bringing the Nindroids here.

Kate then looked at Skales.

"We apologize. We had no idea we were being followed," Kate said as she helped Skales up.

"I will accept your apology ssssince it isss the leasssst I could do after you sssaved me," Skales admitted.

"If we could figure out what was powering them, this would make this a whole lot easier to fight them!" Jay cried, as he was in the same state Skales was in before Kate helped him.

"On their backs! They're using some sort of electrical energy from eels on their backs!" Kate called out for the rest of the ninja to hear.

And since they did hear her, they then noticed the tanks of the Nindroids' backs. Now that they knew how to deactivate their power source, they had the upper-hand again.

So they all fought to either break or unplug the tanks on all the Nindroids' backs. Once they did, the dead robots all toppled over like dominoes.

"Ha, ha! Yes!" Jay was the one to cheer for everyone, but when they thought it was over, one Nindroid who still had the slightest bit of power grabbed Zane's leg.

"You insolent Nindroid, why are you helping the wrong side?!" the Over Lord's voice poured from the dying Nindroid's mouth.

"Over Lord," Zane said darkly.

"Little did you know that this whole ambush was merely a diversion to distract you…while I will soon be plucking the Golden Ninja up, and he will finally be in my claws!" the Over Lord said and was about to laugh evilly, but the Nindroid has already died before he could.

"You ssssee? The boy holdsss too much power, jussst like in the legend!" Skales pointed out.

"I ssssense the end of Ninjago isss very near," Acidicus added.

"We HAVE to get to Lloyd before the Over Lord does. Are you sure you can't help us?" Nya begged.

"They already said that they took an oath to never return to the surface, Nya. Was must respect that," Kate answered for Skales, and Skales even smiled again at Kate.

"But we do wish you good luck," Skales added, and the ninja began to walk out, "oh, but one more thing! Asss far asss we know, there isss only one Sssserpentine who'sss alwaysss had a hissstory of being ssso fond of Electro Cobrai."

"Who?" all the ninja asked in unison.

* * *

There was a beautiful spring that Lloyd and Garmadon were approaching in the jungle. They had found the jewel of the jungle.

"It really is the most beautiful oasis," Lloyd said as he relished in the beauty of the spring.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Garmadon asked with a grin, "even in the most depressing and sorrowful of times…there can be new life."

But suddenly the loud sound of chainsaws were heard as they were getting closer. Trees were being cut down.

"No…I don't know how, but they found you. You must go now, Lloyd! Go!" Garmadon demanded, and Lloyd was reluctant to run away.

The source of the cutting was Tech Wu as he drove out on a hover-craft that had a giant, circular saw blade on the end of it.

Tech Wu then jumped out and began to fought Garmadon, and Garmadon had to defend himself and Lloyd.

"Brother…why must we always be on opposite sides?!" Garmadon cried.

Lloyd had just managed to climb to the top of the water-fall above, but it was pointless because there were Nindroids up there too.

But Lloyd knew he could easily escape, and so he created a large motor-cycle with his golden powers.

"Lloyd, no!" Garmadon shouted, but Lloyd only ignored him as he turned around and sped off through the jungle.

Even when Lloyd saw that there were flying Nindroids chasing after him, he was able to dodge them, and he used the jungle to defeat them as the Nindroids all crashed, one by one.

But then Lloyd not only reached the edge of the jungle, but also the edge of a cliff right outside the jungle. And so Lloyd skidded to a halt. And that's when he saw it again: the Over Lord's draconic ship, and what he on board the ship was even worse. Tech Wu had Garmadon held captive.

"Don't worry about me, Lloyd…just keep going forward…never look back!" Garmadon demanded, but Lloyd stayed, and he made his motor-cycle disappear; soon beginning to create another energy ball in his hands.

But while he was distracted with that, he didn't notice that the white cloaked Serpentine was approaching him from behind, and he had let loose a snake-like device that slithered towards Lloyd.

When it reached Lloyd, it wrapped itself tightly around Lloyd, enabling him to use his golden powers. And after Lloyd was defenseless, the white cloaked Serpentine slithered out of the jungle and up to Lloyd.

"How long has it been…" the white cloaked Serpentine began, and then paused to remove his hood, "…old chum?"

It was Pythor. But he looked so different with bright white scales with dark purple and black scale design.

"No…Pythor," Lloyd said with disbelief, "how…how are you still alive?!"

"I didn't die…I only suffered the unimaginable in the stomachs of the Great Devourer. Asss you can see, it can wreak havoc on one'sss complection," Pythor replied as he looked at his ruined white scales that were once a beautiful shade of purple.

It wasn't long before Pythor had loaded Lloyd onto the Over Lord's ship.

"Finally, I have the Golden Ninja. My transformation can now be completed!" the Over Lord shouted with joy.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you…and I let you down," Lloyd said sadly.

"Enough of this! The old man is of no use to me…throw him over-board!" the Over Lord demanded, and pretty soon Garmadon was thrown like a rag-doll down to the ocean far below.

"NOOOO! DAAAAAD!"

SPLASH!

Garmadon's body made a huge crashing sound when he hit the water.

Lloyd didn't want to believe that he could've truly lost his father now, and he tried to fight back his tears.

But it wasn't until the ship had already turned and flown off when Garmadon breeched the surface…alive.

"Be strong…Lloyd…be strong," Garmadon said between breaths.

* * *

 **I'd say my favorite part of this chapter was when Skales and his son befriended Kate. It was so sweet. You guys agree?**

 **Until the next chapter I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Free

**Oh, body is KILLING me as I'm writing this. I kid you not, I am in SO MUCH PAIN!**

 **But the pain is worth is when writing.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Free

The ninja were now up in Cyrus' office as he was pressing a few buttons and rewiring things.

"You just said we could easily wipe out the Over Lord without his hard-drive when earlier you wouldn't shut up about 'there's no defeating the Over Lord without the hard-drive'!" Jay mocked Cyrus' voice.

"Yes, but that was before I discovered the further abilities Zane's powers would allow us," Cyrus said while still wearing a smile, even after Jay mocked him horribly, and he was hooking two wires together.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Star questioned.

"With Zane's powers, and those," Cyrus replied as he referred to five chair that look like video-game playing chairs.

"By the time we even find Lloyd, the Over Lord would've had already drained his powers from him. But I have one last option: enter the Digiverse, the place where the Over Lord is being imprisoned. Once in there, than you really CAN stop him, even without his hard-drive," Cyrus explained.

But suddenly golden orbs of light energy began to appear floating around the office.

"Why do I have a hunch that these orbs have something to do with my husband?" Kate asked with worry.

"We need to hurry; the Over Lord has already begun to take Lloyd's powers.

* * *

And Cyrus was right. Back on the Over Lord's ship, Lloyd was trapped in a giant glass container, where his golden powers and energy were rapidly being sucked out of him. As he grew weaker by the second, he could see his powers swirling around him, but he was too weak to do anything.

Lloyd's powers were being transferred into another container, that once again held black armor. And the longer Lloyd's energy was being drained, the more a dark purple aura began to glow from the armor.

"Nothing will stop me when I become whole and all-powerful…and you, Boy, will be utterly powerless. I will soon be the Golden Master!"

* * *

Back in the city, more and more golden orbs of energy began to appear all over the city, and all technology began to come back to life again.

"P.I.X.A.L., put the building in lockdown; the Nindroids have already found us! And ninja, be seated. You need to hurry, get into the Digiverse, and defeat the Over Lord!" Cyrus demanded, and the ninja, including Star, all took their seats in the video-game chairs, and the hooked up their Techno Blades into the chairs' systems too.

"Now remember, when you get in there, it is still the Over Lord's turf, and so it is all his rules as well," Cyrus added and then wheeled over to the activation button, "hope this doesn't blow up," Cyrus mumbled, but the ninja heard him.

"What?!" the five ninja asked in unison, but then the system made them go unconscious as they slipped into a bright, coded world.

* * *

When the five woke up again, they found that they were still in the same room of Cyrus' office.

"Oh, it didn't even work!" Kai grunted as he and the others got out of their chairs.

"No, Kai, it did work. Don't you see the codes everywhere? They're even in you, look!" Star said as she grabbed Kai's hand and showed it to him, and Star was right when Kai saw thousands of digital codes traveling through his hand and wrist.

Even when Star let go of Kai's hand, he still continued to stare wide eyed at it.

"That's kinda freaky," Kai simply said.

"It's totally like a dream," Cole said as he looked out the window.

"Uh, nice metaphor, Cole. But now that we're in here, and you guys have the keys, we need to find that activation point, like Cyrus said," Star reminded them firmly.

* * *

The Nindroids, Pythor and tech Wu were had finally breached through the lockdown system, and they were about to go in when the savage citizens of the city came out of the building.

"Nothing will get in the way of letting us continue to watch Lost! Attack!" the leader cried, and they all began to fight, but they didn't notice Cyrus' empty mechanical limbs sneak by and into the building.

* * *

"Their vitals are very strong," P.I.X.A.L. pointed out while looking at the computer screen.

"Good, and the Over Lord still hasn't discovered where they are yet. This is excellent," Cyrus said with joy.

"It's like Cyrus said: the codes are all going in the same direction," Zane pointed out, as they were now on an outside ledge of the building.

"Yeah, they're all falling like ashes," Star added.

"So let's go and follow them," Kai suggested.

"That seems to be jumping the gun a bit there, Kai," Cole stated.

"No, not really. It's like Cole said: video games are like dreams, which means you can do anything you want…including not dying. Here, watch this," Star said with a huge smile as she suddenly walked off the edge, but she didn't fall at all, she just seemed to be walking on air.

"Says the master of shadows and GRAVITY!" Cole pointed out.

"I swear to you, I'm not using my powers. Jay, you're a game nerd. Show 'em," Star said.

"With pleasure. WHOO-HOOOOO!"

Jay cheered as he just jumped off the building and fell far below to another level outside the building, and Star flew down after him. And they both landed safely.

"As long as you imagine it, you can do it!" Jay and Star shouted up to the others in unison.

Cole and Zane agreed, and jumped down too; also landing safely, but Kai was hesitant.

"C'mon, Kai, you'll be fine!" Star urged.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kai eventually decided to jump, and though he didn't land on his feet and landed face-first instead, he still lived.

"Not all cats land on their feet, I guess," Cole assumed.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, he was watching the computers excitedly.

"Yes, yes! They're slowly but surely learning the ways of the Digiverse!"

But P.I.X.A.L. and Kate were too busy watching the ninja, and Nya was too busy fighting Cyrus's legs.

"Yeah…that's great…now, if only they could maybe hurry it up!" Nya grunted while continuing to wrestle the limbs.

"Oh no!" Cyrus said as he saw the Nindroids, Pythor(who was no longer wearing his cloak, and that was forgotten to be mentioned ealier), and Tech Wu make their way up to his office on the security cams.

"Cyrus! The Over Lord has found the ninja! They will soon be consumed by the corrupted codes in the Digiverse!" P.I.X.A.L. pointed out in fear.

* * *

"Uh, guys, who's imagining THIS?!" Star asked as she and the other ninja were being sucked down into the codes like quick-sand.

All of the ninja answered with an 'it's not me!'

And then the large, evil eyes of the Over Lord appeared in the Digiverse.

"You had the audacity to come into MY world, AND defeat me?!" the Over Lord asked in rage.

After a few more moments, the ninja were completely consumed by the codes, but before it was too late, the giant mechanical arm nearby grabbed them, and pulled them out to safety.

"It's me, P.I.X.A.L. I don't have much time, the Nindroids are on their way! You need to hur-!" P.I.X.A.L. was struggling to say before the Over Lord could cut her off, but luckily she was able to get enough information to the ninja before that happened.

"Enough! I took it easy on you before, but you're in my world now; I will show you no mercy!" the Over growled.

"Let's not wait around, guys! Let's go!" Kai shouted.

"But the activation point is all the way down there. We won't reach it fast enough by just free-falling," Zane pointed out.

Suddenly the Over Lord startled to rotate the whole world, and he pretty soon turned it all the way upside down. And the ninja would've fallen if they hadn't grabbed the top of the building to stop from falling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nindroids, Tech Wu and Pythor continued to travel up towards Cyrus' office, but then they stopped when they saw Nya standing in their way with a game-face.

"I will give you ONE LAST opportunity to turn and go home!" Nya said firmly.

General Cryptor only laughed.

"How cute," the robot general said sarcastically.

"I'm not cute, I'm fierce," Nya grumbled as she looked out the large window behind her, and then in the blink of an eye, her Samurai-X suit came crashing through.

But when Nya was fighting the Nindroids, she didn't notice that Pythor, Tech Wu had snuck passed and continued to make their way towards Cyrus' office.

* * *

The ninja were making their way through the still-upside down building.

"Wait a minute! Star, are you thinkin what I'm thinkin'?" Jay asked the Master of Shadows and Gravity.

"Totally! We've been looking at this the wrong way all along. Time to use your imagination again, guys. Let's go, Jay!" Star told everyone, and suddenly she and Jay jumped out of a window.

Jay formed a blue car, like the one he hacked in the city, and Star jumped in with him as they sped up the upside down building.

"Those two play way too many video games," Kai commented.

"But they're also right. Let's go!" Cole said, and jumped out of the window too while also creating his earth mech, and running after Jay and Star.

"I can do this, I can do this," Kai repeated in his head and jumped. He was able to create his red jet at first, but then his concentration broke, and he continued to fall.

"Nope! I can't do this! I can't do this! AAAAAHHH!"

Kai would've fallen into oblivion if Zane hadn't swooped in and caught him with his helicopter.

"NINJAAA-GOOOOO!"

All five ninja shouted as they traveled on the side of the building, dodging anything the Over Lord was trying to throw at them.

* * *

Cyrus was continuing to fight his limbs, and P.I.X.A.L. and Kate were still watching over the ninja.

But then they noticed that Tech Wu and Pythor had finally reached the office.

"Uh, oh," Cyrus whimpered.

And then it only got worse as Nindroid that was driving a jet suddenly flew up to the office window, and shot a grappling hook that shattered the window, and grabbed Cyrus.

"Kate, P.I.X.A.L., it's up to you now-AAAAHHHH!" Cyrus managed to tell them before the Nindroid flew away with Cyrus being clutched in the grappling hook.

* * *

"The activation point is underground, we'll need to break through it!" Cole shouted.

"Then let's get surgical about this!" Jay shouted and fired a missile. And when it hit the ground, it shattered like glass.

Then the ninja all went through the gaping hole and into the below. When they fell down there, the room was much bigger.

They deactivated their vehicles, and looked around. And that's when they saw a huge, crystal-like structure with a huge gear in the middle.

"The activation point, that's it! But is this it? There's no way the Over Lord would've given up?" Kai questioned.

"Well, we shouldn't wait to find out!" Cole replied, and then he lead the other ninja up to the gear, while Star stayed behind since she had no Techno Blade; there was nothing she could do.

"Let's hack it!" Kai said with confidence as he and the other ninja put their Techno Blades together and over the gear.

Something began to glow and whir at that point.

"You're doing it!" Star said with joy as the ninja jumped down.

But then the joy was crushed when a huge dark clue cloud rose up from the ground, and evil red eyes showed that it was the Over Lord.

"The game isn't over until we've beaten the epic, final boss-battle, I forgot!" Jay cried with worry.

"But there's no defeating me, foolish ninja!" the Over Lord yelled, and at that moment, a golden light lit up, and a golden beam shot towards the Over Lord, and he easily caught it in his hands. Once he had the ball of energy, he chucked it at the ninja, and it would've killed them if they hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"Oh no! He's blocked the reboot signal; we have to move him," Zane instructed.

"MOVE HIM?!" Jay shouted.

"We'll have to!" Zane replied back. And then he and the others just ran towards the Over Lord.

But it's like the Over Lord said, there was no defeating him…at least, not at first when he easily knocked back the ninja.

* * *

Back in Cyrus' office, P.I.X.A.L. continued to fight while Kate had to stay back again.

P.I.X.A.L. was suddenly able to knock Tech Wu across the room, but he landed near the master button that would probably destroy the operation of the ninja being in the Digiverse if pushed again.

"Push it!" Pythor called to Tech Wu.

"No, then they'll be stuck in the Digiverse forever!" Kate cried.

"You mean like you left me in the Devourer?! Jusssst press the button already!" Pythor screeched, and Tech Wu would've pushed it, if another Nindroid hadn't suddenly entered the office, and suddenly just sprinted and bashed Tech Wu out of the window.

But he didn't fell to his death, he only fell to another level on the outside of the building.

The Nindroid removed its hood…and it was acutally Garmadon in disguise.

"What? But you 're oath to never fighting; you said you kept it!" Pythor grunted angrily.

"Well, all bets were off when you took my son," Garmadon growled.

"It'sss too late for him anyway. Your son ours now!" Pythor said and jumped out the window, and was caught by another jet being driven by another Nindroid.

Garmadon looked out the window, and he focused his attention onto Wu far below. And then he jumped out and rode the walls like a ninja. And it looked like a Mexican stand-off when he reached Wu.

"It ends here…and now…Brother!" Garmadon said firmly, and Tech Wu only growled.

* * *

The ninja were still having a hard time fighting the Over Lord in the Digiverse.

"They say the good guys always win…I don't think so. The Golden Ninja and his powers are mine!" the Over Lord shouted.

* * *

Lloyd's energy was still being drained back on the ship, but he was somehow still awake.

"I am not…alone. I…am not…alone!" Lloyd said with all his strength, and then he could've sworn he heard Zane's voice saying: "You are not alone, Lloyd!"

* * *

"I am not alone!" Lloyd's voice seemed to have travlele into the Digiverse, and Zane was first to hear and notice Lloyd's voice.

"Lloyd," Zane said and picked himself back up, "Over Lord, you are wrong! Good guys may not always win, but they' don't give up either!"

And with that statement, and amazing thing happened: Zane's white ninja suit suddenly turned golden, like Lloyd's.

"We can't move him, so we'll go around him!" Zane shouted, and then began to dodge his way around the Over Lord.

"But Zane, you're golden!" Kai called out.

"Exactly! Use it to reflect the reboot signal. Cole, get into the light!" Zane called down as he was now standing on top of the Over Lord, and the golden reboot signal was reflecting off of him and was following his directions.

* * *

The armor in the chamber on the Over Lord's ship was starting to be able to move as it lifted an arms to pull itself up.

* * *

Cole was able to turn his suit to a golden one too, and then Jay was too; even Star did it.

Cole caught the light Zane was giving him, and then he threw it to Star, and Star threw it to Jay; Kai was all that's left.

"Kai, hurry up and get into position!" Jay called and Kai sprinted to get into the right position.

* * *

The percentage of the extraction of Lloyd's powers was almost done as it was now at ninety percent.

* * *

"I've come too far to fail now!" the Over Lord grunted.

"C'mon, Kai. Believe!" Star shouted to Kai.

"But I just can't. this just isn't my world!" Kai shouted in fear.

"Yes, you're right, little Red Ninja. There's nothing you can do now…it's too late for you all!" the Over Lord said as he looked down at Kai.

* * *

Lloyd had finally had the last of his energy sucked put of him as he finally collapsed, and then the armor sat up and came to life too.

* * *

Garmadon and Tech Wu were continuing to fight high up on the building's outside edge, and they kept their balance to not fall too. But then Tech Wu got the advantage, and he knocked Garmadon off his feet.

* * *

"I will not allow this to happen," said the Over Lord.

"BUT I ALLOW MYSELF!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs, and finally got his suit to turn golden too. Which also gave the golden reboot signal the chance to finally go around and reach the activation point.

A bright beacon shot up as soon as the signal reached it.

"No…no…NOOOOOO!"

The Digiverse was filled with a bright light, and it was over.

* * *

The evil in the technology throughout the city, had left, and then the technology protected the people from the Nindroids, and they cheered.

And just when Garmadon was hanging on for dear life when Tech Wu was truely about to kill him, Wu turned back to normal when the evil left him too. And he even grabbed Garmadon before he accidently lost his grip and was about to fall.

* * *

Nya was still fighting when the system was rebooted, but what General Cryptor and his Nindroids were with him knew that the rebooting was complete, they stopped fighting.

"Switch offline!" Cryptor commanded his Nindroids, "I'm looking forward to our next date," Cryptor growled at and then he and the other Nindroids left her.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L. pressed the master button, letting the ninja awaken.

"I'm…just…Zane," Zane mumbled that one thing when he first woke up, and P.I.X.A.L. greeted him with a big hug.

"Zane, you're more much than just that," Kai added.

"You all are," Wu said as he and Garmadon walked into the office too.

"Oh, Sensei, you're back!" Jay said happily.

"So, is that it? Has the system really been wiped clean now?" Zane questioned, and P.I.X.A.L. checked the computers.

"There are no readings of the Over lord; he's gone," P.I.X.A.L. replied with a smile, and everyone cheered.

"But what about Lloyd?" both Kate and Garmadon asked in unison, stopping the cheering.

* * *

Speaking of Lloyd, he was crawling through the ship that was now falling out of the sky and on fire again as it was plummeting towards the ocean. And he reached the door to the way out and he was greeted by the sight of a fast approaching ocean.

So then he jumped out, and landed a safe distance away from the ship when it crashed into the vast waters.

* * *

They all waited for the computer to search every radio station to search for a signal from Lloyd, but there was nothing but static…at first.

"Hello?" Lloyd's voice was heard, and that made them all smile and cheer.

"Guys…is that you?" Lloyd asked on the radio.

"Yes, it's us Lloyd, and we're so glad to hear that you're alive!" Kate said happily.

"Kate, good, you're ok…thank the First Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd sighed happily.

"Yes, I am…and so is Garmadon."

"What?! Dad's alive?!" Lloyd aske with excitement.

"Yes, I'm right here Lloyd. Where are you right now?" Garmadon asked.

"Don't worry, I'm safe in a remote village," Lloyd replied.

"Well, stay there, and we'll be there soon to come get you," Kate instructed.

"Y-yeah, that seems like the best option…since my powers are a little spent," Lloyd said nervously, making everyone else chuckle.

But while they were laughing, P.I.X.A.L. was staring at the empty wheel chair of Cyrus Borg…who was not with them at the moment to celebrate with them.

Zane noticed this, and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find Cyrus again, and I'm sure he's fine," Zane said softly.

* * *

But on the bottom sea floors, where the decrepit ship of the Over Lord now lay…the mass that had been draining Lloyd's powers had come to life, but as some pink blob.

"I…am…free!" the Over Lord said meekly.

* * *

 **Yes! Everyone is ok, yay...but we all know that it is still not over.**

 **And with that being said; until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Not coming back

**I think you guys can already tell that this chapter might have a bit of a sad ending by the title. But the cool part is that after this chapter, only two moe left and then I can start on the 4th story, guys! I'm so excited!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Not coming back

The Over Lord's ship still lay to rust at the bottom of the ocean, and the included the Over Lord himself as well…but they wouldn't be down there for much longer when Pythor and a small group of Nindroids put on some scuba-diving gear and were swimming closer and closer to the ship.

"Get down there before I make you!" Pythor demanded Nindroids wasted no time in diving down deeper and hooking up what looked like giant, deflated balloons; when they activated them, they inflated and began to float up, taking the ship with them.

And it wasn't long before the ship was above water again.

* * *

"I may not have much power left, but that doesn't mean they'll stop looking for me," Lloyd sadly stated.

Along with the other ninja, the girls and the senseis, were in a place they have not been to in a long time: the Temple of Light on the Dark island.

"Which also means that we should not let anything separate us again," Zane said firmly with a smile, and the other ninja agreed.

"We're always gonna be right behind you, now," Kate said softly, and Lloyd couldn't help but smile at his wife.

But then Lloyd concentrated and used all of his energy to beam his powers to the ninja(except Star)as he stood in the center of the temple, and the ninja squarely surrounded him; just like the first time, before the Ultimate Battle.

After Lloyd was through with transferring the rest of his powers to the ninja, they began to awaken their powers from the inside…but they got too excited and caught up in the moment that they just started showing them off like a school girl with some new fancy ribbons.

"Such insolents," Garmadon growled at their childishness.

"But it was Lloyd's idea," Sensei Wu added.

"Their young minds just don't see that they make too many risks," Garmadon protested.

"But without risks, how will anyone ever know what their limits are? Patients, Brother. We will find Cyrus; then may we rest easy again."

"At this point…we don't have the luxury of resting anymore," Garmadon sighed.

* * *

Out in the famous desert known as the Sea of Sand was an old structure.

Inside, Cyrus had once again been corrupted and was working with the Nindroids as he was welding metal together to make a rather large and mysterious project.

And overlooking the project was Pythor and General Cryptor.

"You said that this was the Over Lord's plan, Pythor…so why hasn't he shown his face to us yet?" Cryptor growled.

"He's a little 'consssumed' at moment, Cryptor," Pythor replied.

"This is an ambitious undertaking. If you're only lying to us when you say that the Over Lord is alive to manipulate us—you will suffer, Pythor," Cryptor said firmly.

"May I remind you that you can always be sssscrapped?!" Pythor yelled angrily, "our lord will show himself when he desiressss!"

Pythor turned away in rage and slithered into a different room and shut the door behind him. And in the room was a one-way window that allowed those to look out, but not others to look in…and that was perfect for Pythor right now.

The said albino Anacondrai then bent his neck up and over, as if he was about to be sick, but he started to force himself to cough something up. Eventually he coughed up the same pink blob-like substance from the Over Lord's ship.

"Your army of Nindroids are growing ever so impatient with you, my lord. They're doubting your exisssstence," Pythor said quietly.

"You know they would doubt me if they saw me like this in the first place! If the transference wasn't interrupted by those damned ninja, I wouldn't look like this…but don't fret. I WILL get my body when Project Arcturus is completed," the Over Lord said as he looked out the one-way window at the project outside.

"Please, do forgive my ambivalence…it is quite absssurd," Pythor said with disappointment.

"TRUST ME WHEN I SAY IT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET MY BODY BACK!"

"Maybe you're right. Lloyd is already powerless, so there is no usssse in hunting him down anymore," Pythor admitted.

* * *

Garmadon was traveling in the elevator to get up to the top floor of Borg Industries…or Cyrus' office, in other words. When he got there, he found P.I.X.A.L., Zane and Sensei Wu streaming the computers.

"Still nothing with search?" Garmadon asked as he entered further into the office.

"No. There hasn't even been one small sign of Pythor or Cyrus, but the ninja are searching in places where we don't have eyes," Wu said and pointed at a monitor that displayed Lloyd and Kate on Lloyd's bike, as they were in the Toxic Boggs.

"Nothing but acid swamps and dying trees here," Kate said on the radio.

"Can you search the Glacial Barrens next?" Wu asked.

"I may be useless when it comes to using my powers or moving mountains, but I can still cover ground. Over and out!" Lloyd said, and then he and Kate sped off.

"But what's this you called me about, Bother? Something about 'Project Arcturus'," Garmadon questioned.

"About fourty-eight hours ago, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. stumbled upon a Morse-code message. It said something about 'Arcturus'," Wu replied.

"Arcturus certainly brings back memories; we faced a Serpentine general by that name long ago," Garmadon stated.

"Indeed. There is even a celestial zodiac by that name. But we still don't know how it's in any way related to our problem," Sensei Wu explained.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Facial scanners have found something!" P.I.X.A.L. stated.

They all looked at P.I.X.A.L.'s computer, and they saw two van and a large semi-truck driving on a desolate road in the mountains.

"It's General Cryptor of the Nindroids," Sensei Wu said.

"We assume that they're using Cyrus to build something, but we aren't sure what yet," Zane added.

"We need to find the destination of those trucks. Contact our nearest ninja," Sensei Wu said firmly.

* * *

At the movie theatre in New Ninjago City, Cole, Jay and Nya were watching a movie.

"Oh, I love Fritz Donogan!" Jay said with excitement, but Cole and Nya hushed him.

But when Jay and Cole reached into the popcorn bucket at the same time, their hands accidently touched, and so they groaned in disgust and stood up.

"You know, it still wasn't my stupid idea to come to the movies as a double-date to choose. Could you at least behave, you two?" Nya asked angrily.

And suddenly Nya's old and classic flip-phone began to ring. And then an angry employee came walking up to them.

"All phones and other distracting devices must be shut off," he stated angrily, and then walked away as Nya apologized and then shut off her phone.

* * *

"Nya's not picking up, so scratch her off the list. But Kai is the next closest in proximity," Zane pointed out.

"Good. Tell him to go and catch them, but don't engage. They can't know that they have a tail," Sensei Wu said firmly.

* * *

Kai was a little busy at a gas station trying to pick up a blonde, though.

"So these are the hottest snacks ya got?" Kai asked the young woman as she continued to drink her coke slurpy and only shrugged.

"I highly doubt they're hotter than me," Kai said seductively, and he lit his fist on fire, soon after popping the spicy pop-corn bag in his other hand.

After it was popped, he started to eat it, and the spices didn't seem to phase him. And that made the girl laugh at him, but then she looked at one of Kai's newest rides: a prototype race car with red flame paint-jobs.

"Is that your ride out there? Pretty sexy," the girl cooed as she was somehow falling under arrogant-Kai's spell.

"You bet it is, Baby. Wanna take it for a spin?" Kai asked as he leaned further onto the counter.

"Kai. Kai, this is important. Can you hear me?" P.I.X.A.L.'s voice suddenly asked on the radio in Kai's car, and it was loud enough for him and the girl to heard in the station.

"P.I.X.A.L., I'm a little busy right now!" Kai called angrily.

"Uh…who's 'P.I.X.A.L.?" the girl asked angrily, and when Kai couldn't find the right words, so threw her drink at him.

"Get out, dick-head!"

Kai heard her call as he sprinted out of the station and hopped into his car.

"I caught you at a bad time," P.I.X.A.L. said matter-of-factly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kai said angrily, and started the engine, eventually speeding off down the road.

"Heading west is a Nindroid convoy being lead by General Cryptor. You need to follow them WITHOUT being spotted," P.I.X.A.L. instructed.

"I'm a ninja. It's what I do," Kai scoffed and slipped on some sun-glasses.

"This is serious, Kai! Don't let your arrogance jeopardize this miss-,"

P.I.X.A.L. was trying to tell Kai, but then he hit the mute button.

"P.I.X.A.L., please. When have I ever been arrogant?" Kai asked, getting way too cocky.

He pressed harder on the gas pedal then too. But then he suddenly felt a jerking in the steering wheel that he wasn't causing.

"What the-?"

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily when I can take control of your vehicle remotely?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned.

"Alright, fine, I'll play by your rules. How long until I reach them?" Kai said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Approximately four minutes," P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Let's make it three," Kai said as he pressed a button that activated a rocket booster on the back of the car.

It wasn't long before Kai saw the mountains.

"You're about to enter through the mountain pass, Kai. Time for you to take control again!" P.I.X.A.L. said and then lost control of Kai's car.

"Right! Now I'M takin' the wheel!" Kai shouted with a game-face, and drove in God-speed through the curvy mountain roads.

Pretty soon, Kai found the convoy driving up on a higher road.

"Remember to stay out of sight. This car is worth more than you, so I advise that we return it without any scratches," P.I.X.A.L. pointed out.

"Noted. But I don't just wanna find out where they're going; I'm gonna find out what they're hiding…and what kind of tunes does this thing have?" Kai asked as he pressed a button, hoping it would be the radio…when it was actually a missile launcher button. And no sooner had they accidently made Kai known when they shot up and exploded in the sky.

"We have a tail! Move faster!" Pythor commanded Cryptor.

"Stop him!" Cryptor called out to his Nindroids, and a pair of them launched out of the vans on small air-crafts. And they soon made their way down to Kai.

Right after P.I.X.A.L. said to not damage the car, Kai had accidently let them bump and scratch it, and that's also when Kai felt the car being remotely controlled again.

"You're driving again?!" Kai shouted angrily.

"It was clearly a mistake to think I could trust you with this car. From now on, I'm driving," P.I.X.A.L. said firmly, "now that your cover has been blown, our only option left is to get you onboard that semi-truck to find out what they're transporting."

P.I.X.A.L. had the car get a little too close because the Nindroids began to fire lasers at the car, so she pulled the stick and made the car jerk in reverse for a second. But then she shifted it forward again and it rocketed back forward.

Pythor noticed a sign that warned of falling rocks.

"Shoot the mountain!"

Cryptor pressed a button, and guns on his van turned towards the mountain, and began to shoot. Causing many large rocks to fall for Kai.

"OH FUCK!" Kai cried in fear, but P.I.X.A.L. came to the rescue again when firing more missiles and destroyed the rocks.

"Oh, that was a close one," Kai sighed.

"But 'close' is the objective. Is it not?" P.I.X.A.L. asked sarcastically, and once again started to get Kai closer to the semi.

But just when the car was trying to pass the semi, the Nindroids driving it cut Kai off.

"There's no getting passed him. Get ready, Kai!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

"Ready for what?" Kai questioned.

But P.I.X.A.L. didn't reply as she suddenly had a small red motor-cycle be produced from the car, and it drove and rammed into the back of the semi, causing Kai to fall onto it.

The motor-cycle then retreated back to the car.

"Your sun-glasses are a receiver for us to continue to stay in contact, so keep them close," P.I.X.A.L. said from a little radio on Kai's sun-glasses.

Kai crawled up to the top of the semi, only to be greeted by Nindroids as they laughed evilly and fired lasers. But Kai was able to dodge them. And then he had an idea to shoot fire from his fists and he knocked all of the Nindroids off the truck.

But it was also a terrible idea because the semi's tanker trailer was now on fire.

"Uh, P.I.X.A.L….I seemed to have lit a tanker of jet-fuel on fire!" Kai cried to his sun-glasses.

* * *

"JET-FUEL?! You have to get him out of there before everything explodes!" Garmadon told P.I.X.A.L.

* * *

"Kai, there's a series of on-coming one-way tunnels. You need to hurry and get out of there!" P.I.X.A.L. instructed.

Kai saw more Nindroids coming up to get him, but he also looked down to see that his car was still speeding after the truck…but he didn't see the fact that his car accidently hit the tanker and created a hole, making the jet-fuel inside begin to spill when his car was driving by the side of the semi to retrieve Kai.

But it was too late when they reached the tunnels, so P.I.X.A.L. had to get behind the semi again.

As they sped through the tunnels Kai was succeeding in defeating the Nindroids, but one accidently landed on Kai's car, and fired at laser at the engine, causing it to explode and destroying it. The car was down and out.

And back on top of the semi where Kai was fighting the last Nindroid, he was holding it up against the ceiling of the tunnel, creating thousands of sparks, and he didn't realize those sparks had ignited the trail of jet-fuel until after he threw the Nindroid he was facing off of the semi.

"Oh, hell no!"

Kai decided to run up the semi and jump onto the next when the flames reached the truck. And at the same, they reached the end of the tunnel JUST when the explosion of one of the semi's carrying jet-fuel exploded.

But Pythor and Cryptor were still driving the other semi of jet-fuel.

"Kai?!" P.I.X.A.L. asked with worry as she and the others in Cyrus' office were scared that maybe Kai was caught in the explosion.

But Kai was actually just hiding underneath Cryptor and Pythor's semi.

"I am a-ok, guys!" Kai said as he continued to hold onto the semi, and he could hear their cheering on his sun-glasses' radio.

But suddenly the semi stopped, confusing Kai.

"We're here already?" Kai asked quietly, but that was when Pythor leaned down and reached for Kai with his claws.

* * *

Cole, Nya and Jay exited the theatre in back New Ninjago City.

"Ok, so that movie was actually pretty good," Nya admitted.

"Uh, but may I remind you that you said you'd choose after the movie?" Cole asked as he and Jay looked at Nya for answers.

"U-uh, yeah…right…choosing," Nya said as she was searching for the right words, but suddenly switching her phone back on after the movie was a good choice when her phone rang and came to Nya's rescue.

She answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Nya asked, as she and the boys listened.

"Nya, we need you, Cole and Jay back at Cyrus' office. Now!" Zane said firmly on the phone.

* * *

Cole, Jay and Nya exited the elevator and ran into Cyrus' office, and even Lloyd, Kate and Star were back in the office.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Nya questioned with worry.

"It's the Over Lord…he's still alive," Zane replied sadly.

"What?!" Nya, Cole and Jay asked in unison.

"Everything that's ever happened in Ninjago has been recorded, but I couldn't find anything about Project Arcturus," P.I.X.A.L.

"So how are we gonna find Cyrus and the Over Lord now?" Star questioned.

"You said everything IN Ninjago was recorded," Kate began, getting everyone's attention, "but there are some things that aren't in Ninjago. The Over Lord wishes to become the GOLDEN Master…and that brings us back to the GOLDEN weapons. Remember when I used my powers to take the Golden Weapons from Garmadon?"

"And you banished them into space," Sensei Wu said with realization.

"Exactly," Kate added.

"The Over Lord must be going after the only other thing, other than Lloyd, that can bring him into full power: the Golden Weapons," Nya pointed out.

"Where did the Serpentine study outer-space?" Sensei Wu asked.

And Zane went to go look it up on a computer, and he soon found the answer.

"It was in the Ancient City of Ouroboros," Zane replied.

"Great. We get to go back to the place where the Serpentine imprisoned us, Lloyd," Kate cheered sarcastically.

* * *

Kai was being chained up against the project Cyrus was working on, and he tried to yell but he was gagged.

But then Pythor slithered up to him.

"I have a hankering for some barbequed ninja…well done," Pythor said with a grin, as he looked up at the giant rocket booster Kai was chained to…and would be burned to death when launching.

But the other ninja(except Kate)were traveling at God-speed towards Ouroboros, and they were getting closer as the city was in their sights.

"Prepare lunch, will you, Cyrus? But before you do, prepare launch," Pythor demanded corrupted-Cyrus.

* * *

The others arrived at the city, but when they were in the center, it was empty.

"There's nothing here, guys!" Cole pointed out the obvious.

"You think this was just a wild goose-chase?" Jay asked.

But then they felt the ground shake, and they were surprised to see that the ground they were standing on was unfolding. And it was too late for them to run when they fell into the chamber below.

When they landed, they found that they were in the same room with Cyrus, Pythor and the Nindroids.

And then Jay read the word 'ARCTURUS' written in all caps on the side of a huge rocket.

"Arcturus…is a ROCKET?!" Jay asked.

"Look, it's Kai! We gotta get him outta there and fast!" Lloyd said as he pointed down at helpless Kai down below.

"No. We need to take the launch key," Zane said as he pointed at the small launch key that was ready to be turned in the other room.

But as they ran across the bridge, Pythor and the Nindroids spotted them.

"Kill them!" Pyhtor yelled, and the Nindroids fired lasers, destroying the bridge rather quickly.

And as Zane, Cole, Star and Jay fell, Lloyd continued to jump and made it to the other room.

The other four ninja used their powers to battle the Nindroids, and it was soon to much for the evil Robots.

"Retreat!" Cryptor called to his Nindroids, and they all escaped onto the rocket and closed the doors behind them.

Back up in the room with the launch key, Lloyd was about to take it, when corrupted-Cyrus crawled down the wall in his mechanical spider limbs, and he knocked Lloyd back. And Pythor came in at that moment too.

"Guys, help!" Lloyd called down to the others after they freed Kai, and they looked up to see Lloyd dangling out of the door by Cyrus' limbs. Luckily they caught Lloyd when he dropped.

"Launch sequence in T-minus thirty seconds," a male computer voiced announced after Pythor turned the launch key, and it began to count down.

"I have to get back up there!" Lloyd said.

"Forget, fuck-nut! We need to get outta here!" Star yelled.

"But we can't let the Over Lord get the Golden Weapons!" Kai pointed out.

"I'd say we have more pressing matters than that!" Jay shouted.

"Oh, you mean like the giant rocket pressing on us?! Jee, I would never had noticed that!" Cole grunted sarcastically as the rocket was whirring, and the time was at fifteen seconds.

"We need to make sure the Over Lord does NOT get those weapons…even if it means going into space!" Lloyd said firmly as he pressed a button on the side of the rocket and that opened doors into the loading compartment of the rocket.

"You're kidding, right?! How are we gonna survive in space when we don't know the first thing about it?!" Cole asked as Lloyd got into the rocket.

The time was now at five seconds.

"You said we wouldn't separate again, so are you with me or not?" Lloyd asked, eventually they all just agreed to climb in, and they closed the door behind them.

2…1…0

* * *

Kate, Nya, P.I.X.A.L. and the senseis watched from Cyrus' office as they could see the bright light of the rocket's fire ascending from the desert far out over the horizon.

And then Kate felt something she hasn't in a long time; she felt the buzzing sensation her and Lloyd's necklaces created when they were getting too far.

And back on the rocket, Lloyd felt the same thing Kate was feeling, but their necklaces also began to glow a bright white, and it glowed only brighter and longer than ever before.

Once there was nothing but a trail of smoke they could see in the sky from the office, Lloyd and Kate's necklaces…shattered, meaning their connection did too.

Both Lloyd and Kate collapsed; not dead, but phased.

But it could only mean one thing if the necklaces broke.

"Kate…the necklaces sensed that…" Nya began, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, so Kate did it for her.

"They're not coming back."

* * *

 **Don't ya just HATE those episode of Ninjago where they leave you with a cliff-anger? I know I do.**

 **But WHOA, their necklaces broke. That's a new one!**

 **But until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 - No hope of return

**One last chapter after this one guys! Can't wait!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – No hope of return

Outer-space was everything the ninja thought it would be…spacey?

It was so weird for the ninja in space as they all floated around the rocket like idiots. It was kind of disorienting for Lloyd, and the others would sometimes bump into each other…but the only one seeming to enjoy was Jay.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Star asked, and being the Master of Shadows and Gravity, she was easily able to put herself flat on her feet…whether it was on the floor, the wall or the ceiling, she didn't care as long as she wasn't floating around like everyone else.

"Oh, this is a dream come true! Look, I'm flying, guys!" Jay said happily as he continued to 'swim' through the air.

"Ok, I don't know where you are, Jay, but you've clearly forgotten we're in fucking outer-space!" Kai said angrily.

"I'm enjoying it because I thought this was the kind of things only Fritz Donogan got to do," Jay said as he walked in circles in the air.

"Dude, Fritz is a fictional character in a fictional story plot…THIS, what we're in right now is real!" Lloyd pointed out and then hit his head on a support beam.

"Well, then blame yourself, Lloyd because you were the one that got me hooked to Fritz Donogan's comic books," Jay protested.

"Focus! We still need to take control of the ship to prevent them from retrieving the Golden Weapons-WWHOOOOAAAA!" Lloyd said but was then bumped by Kai and was sent flying.

"But we'll have to go out the same air-lock we came in since there's no other access to the ship's cock-pit," Kai said as he rubbed his head from the pain of hitting Lloyd.

"And the last time I checked: space has the tendency to 'knock the breath out of you'," Star said as she walked across the wall, or maybe it was the floor, to catch Lloyd and stop him from flying anywhere else.

* * *

"Innitiate auto-sequencing," Cryptor told his Nindroids, and Mindroids used little jets on his feet to fly over to the control panel, and there were also magnets in his feet that kept him glued to the floor to prevent floating.

And they could see a distant comet up ahead from the ship's cock-pit.

* * *

"Enjoy this while you can, Jay because in about five minute…the ship will be detatching," Zane said as he looked at the monitor that the ship's blueprints and a timer that was at four minutes and fifty-five seconds and counting.

"Uh, I'm not an astronaut, I'm a ninja, Zane. What is that supposed to mean?" Kai questioned.

"It means we're in the portion of the ship that will be detached…and then we'll be drifting out in space forever," Zane replied sadly.

But suddenly the screen of the ship went all static, and they saw the sensei brothers, P.I.X.A.L., Nya and Kate appear on screen.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nya asked.

"We're right here, Sis," Kai replied. And everyone back in Cyrus' office cheered.

"It's good to hear that you are all still alive, and we're here to help you. P.I.X.A.L. discovered in the ship's blueprints that near the front of the ship is an A2-storage compartment, and there should be just enough space-suits for all of you inside," Sensei Wu explained.

"Ok…but how are we gonna get to the space-suits…without space-suits?" Cole questioned.

Garmadon covered the mic on his head-set.

"Oh, they are COMPLETELY out of their element," Garmadon said quietly, "how are we even going to get them back?"

"We heard that!" Star called.

"Yeah, uh, some enlightenment and motivation would sound better right now," Lloyd added.

"Remember this: if you cannot change your circumstances, then change yourselves," Sensei Wu said firmly.

"Hmmm…anyone got a clue as to what the hell that means?" Kai asked.

"His words of wisdom usually take while to set in…BUT WE DON'T HAVE A WHILE!" Jay said angrily and even grabbed the camera and shook it angrily, so Cole had to pull him off.

"Zane, remember, you don't need air like the rest of us…you are still a machine," Kate pointed out.

"Kate's right. I AM the only one who can go out there without a suit," Zane said, and then Star volunteered to take his hand and walked with him to lead him to the air-lock.

Star pushed the button and pushed Zane into the room that separated theirs from the door that lead out of the ship.

"Good luck, Zane," Star said, and Zane nodded before she pushed the button to lose the door behind him.

Zane then drifted over to the door, and he was reluctant to push the button to open the door. And he was right to because as soon as the door opened, the air was sucked out, and it would've taken Zane with it if he hadn't grabbed the side of the rocket.

* * *

The Nindroids saw that they were even closer to their destination: a large comet with a long blue tail.

"We are fast approaching the comet. Prepare to disengage," Cryptor instructed his Nindroids, and as he did, none of the noticed Zane was climbing over the windshield at first, but Zane didn't expect to see the Nindroids, and it took him by surprise so badly that he accidently lost his grip.

"No…no, no!" Zane beseeched as he tried to grab the rocket again, but he only drifted back.

Zane soon found himself many yards from the rocket, and drifting even further away, and he started to hyperventilate as he was spinning out of control.

"C'mon, Zane, you can't give up this easily…your friends need you…Ninjago needs you," Zane told himself, and closed his eyes tightly and concentrated.

And when he opened them again, he shot ice beams from his hands, and they rocketed him through space, and back to the ship near the A2-storage compartment. Once he put in the correct passcode, the door opened for him. He floated in, and he saw five suits.

"Zane, hurry up," Lloyd begged out loud as he and the others looked at the clock…that was at twenty seconds and still counting.

"Disengage," Cryptor finally said, and the others back at the office waited with suspense when they realized the boosters were detached…and they heard nothing.

* * *

"We're fine! Zane did it!" Lloyd said on the radio, and they all cheered happily.

"At least we can stay on this ship as long as we need to," Lloyd said as he switched on his helmet's flashlights, along with everyone else.

The ninja were all clutching tightly to the wing of the ship as it continued to travel through space.

"You need to get to the access hatch ahead of you; that'll take you to the cock-pit, and then you can commandeer the ship," Nya instructed into the radio communicators in the ninjas' suits.

"I'm more focused on the fact that we need to be careful. If one of use falls off, we'll be drifting forever!" Cole pointed out.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna die alone in space with the Master of Shadows and Gravity around!" Star called back, as she was farther along than the others since she was easily able to just walk using her gravity-manipulating powers.

"Well, I just wait to see the looks on those Nindroids' faces when they find out we're stowaways," Jay joked.

"Like you, Jay, they're dick-heads with no expressions," Cole protested, and no one knew that the Nindroids had picked up the ninjas' suits' signals…they were exposed.

"Oh yeah? Well, Zane's a nindroid, and he's not stupid AND has feelings," Jay retaliated.

"Give it a rest, you two. Right now, we need to keep going and get to that hatch!" Kai shouted.

"No need to be a bitch, Kai," Jay grumbled.

"Get them," Cryptor growled, and some Nindroids went out the hatch the ninja were trying to get to, and the ninja were shocked to see the Nindroids had already found them.

"The ninja have stowed away on the ship," Crytpor informed Pythor on the radio.

"Continue the course for the comet. They're obviously getting help, sssso track down the signal of whomever isss aiding them," Pythor instructed.

"Damnit! They know we're here now!" Cole growled.

And then the Nindroids began to fire at Star since she was closest.

"Oh, this is stupid!" Star shouted, so she spread her arms out like wings, and a force of gravity so strong knocked all of the fleet of Nindroids off of the ship, and they all struggled to get back to the ship, but to no avail.

"Whoa, nice one, Star!" Kai commented…and Star blushed.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Star's gravity attack seemed to have also knocked Cole off, and he was also drifting off.

"Help me, guys!" Cole cried again.

"Fritz Donogan, to the rescue!" Jay cried and grabbed a safety-tether line from the side of the rocket, attached it to his suit, and jumped off towards Cole.

"Gotcha!" Jay said after he grabbed Cole by his feet, "how about not getting so carried away next time?"

Star was using her gravity powers to pull the line and bring them back towards the ship.

"Buddy, I owe you," Cole sighed.

"Really? Ok. Then stay away from Nya," Jay said flatly.

"Uh…anything else I could do?" Cole asked.

* * *

"Take the ship through the comet's tail," Cryptor commanded, but the Nindroids were doubtful.

"But, sir…the comet's tail has a dangerously high volume of debris," one Nindroid pointed out.

"Exactly," was all Cryptor said, and it was apparently enough to make his Nindroids shrug it off, and so they sped towards the tail.

As they were going through the tail, they could hear the others trying to talk to them from the office, but there was too much interference to understand what they were saying.

"What? We can't here you correctly our here; it's a very bad signal!" Kai shouted into the radio.

* * *

Back at Cyrus' office, the others were getting worried.

"They can't hear us because of the thick interference coming from comet. And they're about to land," Sensei Wu stated.

"But we need to warn them about who else lives on that comet," Garmadon added.

"Um, yeah, about that…Pythor's found us again, and he and the Nindroids are on their way up here as we speak," Nya said worriedly as she looked at Pythor, Nindroids and a metal container they were carrying as they walked onto the first floor.

* * *

"The transitions of whomever issss helping the ninja are coming from this building," Pythor pointed out and they sat the metal container that was carrying the Over Lord down.

"Don't do too much damage by tearing this place apart when looking for the ninjas' allies. It will play a very important part for when I have the Golden Weapons," the Over Lord growled loudly from inside the container, and then the Nindroids spread out for the search.

* * *

"We need to leave…RIGHT NOW!" Kate screeched, and then she even began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa, Kate! Calm down! What's wrong with you," Nya asked with concern as she made Kate look her in the eyes to calm her down.

"She's right, Nya. We don't just need to make sure our equipment stays undamaged, but we need to make sure Kate remains unharmed as well. I will explain later; right now, we should get out of here," P.I.X.A.L. said firmly.

"O-ok," Nya said with confusion at first, "grab all the equipment you can, and then head for the window."

* * *

The ninja were having a lot of trouble staying on the ship while going through the comet's tail; they had to form a chain, and Cole was the one who was holding both the ninja AND the ship.

"Don't let go, Cole!" Lloyd called.

"Why the hell would I let go?!"

But right at that moment, they finally made it through the tail, and they were now flying through the treacherous terrain of the comet.

* * *

Pythor, the Nindroids and the Over Lord-in-the-container entered Cyrus' office, but everyone was gone.

"Thosssse damned cowards have already fled," Pythor hissed with disappointment.

'Oh, no matter. Go! Prepare the factories…we'll need to be ready when Cryptor arrives back with the Golden Weapons," the over Lord said as he opened his container, and he stepped out.

Given time, he was able to strengthen himself, and go from a blob-like mess to a shadowy figure that limped out and had a long, faint, golden and dark purple aura that trailed behind him.

But little did they know that the others haven't really left the building; they were right below the window outside on a window-washing panel.

* * *

When the ninja awoke, they found that they were each scattered all around a remote area…but they were still on the comet at the same time.

"Everyone still got all their limbs?" Jay groaned.

"Look, over there, it's the ship!" Cole said and pointed at the Nindroids' ship that has appeared to have crashed.

When they got into the cock-pit, they found not one Nindroid.

"I would start this thing, but they took the launch key," Cole sighed when he saw that the launch key was not it it's slot on the control panel.

"We may not have the key, but we've got the next best thing. Come check this out: lunar-rovers," Lloyd said as he lead them to the ship's loading-bay, and they say some large rovers, "looks like they were kind enough to leave us one AND tracks to follow."

But it seemed it was a bad idea for them to all pile into the one rover, because it was too cramped.

"Ouch! Will you get your fucking blaster off of me, Jay?!" Cole grunted angrily.

"That's my leg, Idiot!" Jay protested.

"AH! Ok, who touched my crotch?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, I thought that was the shift-stick!" Star admitted, and grabbed the real shift-stick and the rover sped up.

And pretty soon, the ninja saw the other lunar-rovers by a cave entrance with a golden light burning from the inside.

"You think that's where Kate sent the Golden Weapons?" Lloyd asked as they parked.

"No, I'm sure there are many more golden-lit caves we have to search," Cole replied sarcastically.

* * *

The inside of the cave was huge, and there were cave stalactites everywhere.

"Oh…so…s-shiny," a Nindroid chanted and reached out to the giant golden ball that was the Golden Weapons that have forged on their own for so long.

"No, wait!" Crytpor tried to warn the Nindroid, but it had already placed his hands on the golden ball and instantly disintegrated.

"Do NOT touch it! Its power is too much for only one to handle…only the Over Lord can withstand their combined power now," Crytpor instructed, but he didn't have to because after the first Nindroid died, the others were too scared to near it again.

"Yup, I'd say those are the Golden Weapons," Kai stated quietly so that they wouldn't be discovered in the cave by the Nindroids.

But suddenly Zane felt on odd, crawling sensation on his right hand. When he looked down, he found what looked like a dark-green rhinoceros-beetle that had red eyes and a glowing body, wings and shell.

"Whoa, look at the pincers on that thing," Star commented with amazement, as the pincers of the beetle were quite larger than a beetle's back on Earth.

"Ooh, it's cute!" Jay said as he grabbed it, and it didn't bite him.

"It's. A. Bug. And it's extra-terrestrial; we shouldn't be messing with it," Cole said angrily.

"I'll call you Glowy," Jay said, completely ignoring Cole. But then the beetle began to fly around.

"Oh, isn't that cute? He's flying," Jay sang, and then the bug landed back on his helmet.

Just then the ninja heard Sensei Wu trying to talk to them again, but it was still to static-y to understand.

"W-what? Sensei, we didn't here that. Sensei?" Kai asked.

* * *

The others had set up their equipment at Garmadon's monastery.

"The E.T. life there is dangerous. Stay away from them," Sensei Wu said firmly on the radio.

Just then Misako walked in with some tea. She poured some for Kate, and handed it to her.

"Here. This should help; you especially, Kate. I've been in the same place you are before, so I know how you feel," Misako said as Kate took the tea, and she was surprised that Misako knew, "this tea is special; it will regenerate the both of you."

"Long ago, a meteor landed in Ninago," Nya began as she was reading a book about extra-terrestrial life out loud, "it was assumed it came from the exact comet you're on. Inside of the meteor were the fossils of a dangerous parasite that feeds on metal. DON'T COME IN CONTACT WITH THE PARASITES!"

Now, THAT was something the ninja were able to hear on the radio, and it was bad because now there were hundreds of the glowing beetles all over them.

"AAAAAAHHHH! GET 'EM OFF!"

"They're everywhere!" Lloyd shouted.

Pretty soon, the ninjas' screaming and hollering caught the Nindroids' attention as the ninja even began to try and loose the beetles by running away from them, but they only followed them.

"Let's go!" Crytpor yelled because by now, they have already uprooted the Golden Weapons from the ground and had already loaded them onto a lunar-rover. And then the Nindroids all drove out of the cave with the Golden Weapons; the ninja were left behind to battle against the beetles.

"Out of all places I had to go, why fucking space?!" Cole asked angrily as he continued to swat away the bugs, "if there was one circumstance I could change, I'd change ever coming here!"

"If you can't change your circumstances…change yourself," Lloyd repeated Wu's words, "that's it! Guys, this is what Wu meant! These parasites are no different from the Star-Teeth; I got an idea, c'mon!"

The ninja followed Lloyd out of the cave to see what he was planning.

But the Nindroids were still getting away with the Golden Weapons as they were getting closer and closer to the ship's landing site…but the ninja were driving in their lunar-rover and they weren't far behind.

"These glowing, parasitic-beetles aren't just a pest, they're also a weapon!" Lloyd said as the beetles flew ahead and started to annoy the Nindroids, and feed on them and their rovers.

The parasites were even enough the distract some of the Nindroids, causing them to crash…but not all of them, especially not one carrying the Golden Weapons.

"C'mon, we gotta get that launch key!" Kai shouted, and then he and the rest of the ninja jumped out and onto the Nindroids' rovers, while Lloyd stayed back in their rover to continued to drive it.

The ninja then began to fight the Nindroids that were on top of the rovers, but Cryptor, who was driving the rover carrying the Golden Weapons, sped up even more.

And once the ninja cleared every other rover of Nindroids, they took them for themselves, and used them to keep up with Cryptor.

Suddenly Kai used his fire powers to jet-pack himself over to Cryptor, and he then leaned in and stole the ship's launch key from Cryptor's clutches.

"Keep your fuckin' gold!" Kai shouted, and then once again used his fire powers to get back over to one of the other ninjas' rovers.

And it only got better when Cryptor didn't look where he was going, and suddenly crashed into the side of a mountain. And the ninja cheered as they drove passed him and kept going towards the ship.

But when they got there…the sight before the was horrifying. The ship was being swarmed and consumed by the parasitic-beetles.

"No…the ship. We can't get home now," Lloyd said sadly.

"Yeah…but…neither can the Nindroids," Jay said trying to lighten up the moment…but he was wrong.

"So long, Ninja. See you in hell!" Cryptor said, and the ninja looked back, only to find that Cryptor and a few other remaining Nindroids activated rocket boosters on their feet, and they blasted off while carrying the Golden Weapons away with a giant net.

"No!" Lloyd cried as they got away.

"They got away with the Golden Weapons…we've failed," Kai told everyone on the radio back at Garmadon's monastery.

"But…can't you still get back?" Nya questioned with worry.

"No…the ship…it's totally destroyed…we're not coming back," Kai stated, assuming they would be his last words.

* * *

 **You think THIS chapter was interesting? Just wait for the next one, I be you'll NEVER guess what Kate will reveal...except for you, Applejack, you already know Kate's secret, so don't tell anyone!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 - When one life ends

**I will be honest; writing this chapter was one of the mentally hardest things I've even done. Rewatching and then rewriting Zane's death...it was too much.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – When one life ends, another can begin

There was a ball of fire that was entering the Earth's atmosphere…it was Cryptor and his Nindroids as they were still transporting the Golden Weapons. And pretty soon they were back in Ninjago, and they placed the Golden Weapons on top of Borg Industries.

And inside the building, the Nindroids lined up and stood out of the way as General Cryptor…and the Over Lord as they all walked through the door.

But the Over Lord looked different again; he was still limping, but now he actually had a mouth, with many sharps fangs. He was wearing iron armor on his head and shoulders, but he also had a golden rib-cage that wrapped around and guarded his torso.

"Have they melted down the gold yet?" the Over Lord questioned.

"Yes, they already have. Your golden armor will soon be ready for your chaotic rule, my lord," Pythor replied and bowed his head in respect, but then the three stopped when corrupted-Cyrus suddenly appeared.

"Why is HE still here?! He's of no use to me now!" the Over Lord growled.

But back down in the factories, the mechanical building arms were melting and then welding together the gold that used to be the Golden Elemental Weapons. Each mass of melted gold was made into a new shape.

And then the Over Lord limped into to check on the progress.

* * *

"You're letting me go?! But why?! What are you about to now?!" Cyrus asked as the Nindroids had removed him from his limbs, leaving him helplessly immobile.

"Now, you will watch all of Ninjago fall and burn like hell, as you will all bow down to the Golden Master…and it looks like you've already figured that part out," Cryptor replied to Cyrus' question while looking down at him as the cripple lay defenseless.

"I need to do something," Cyrus told himself quietly.

* * *

The ninja had given up. They just decided to spread out from each other; the parasites were no longer bothering them, so what was there to do in their final moments?

Kai noticed that Star was standing all by herself, just looking at Earth that was so far away.

"Star?" Kai asked as he walked closer, and she didn't turn around to face the Fire Ninja.

"When I was so young, my father left me, and I had no mother…so I was left with me older brother and my cousin. They were the only family I ever knew or had…b-before you guys, that is. And now, as I look down at the world that they will soon perish in…I just wish I got them goodbye!" Star said as it was getting harder and harder to hold back her tears, so she suddenly turned and hugged Kai, burying her head into his chest.

"Since it won't matter, can I tell you something? Ever since you guys became popular…I've always had a huge crush on you, Kai," Star just admitted.

It certainly took Kai but surprise, but he wasn't going to be rude, so he just cleared his throat.

"Hmm, well, that's something…but let me tell you something, now. If it weren't for my sister, I don't think I'd be here, right now," Kai said, concern in his voice.

"Really? How's that?" Star questioned.

"Our mom died when Nya was born, so that left dad alone to care for us. But when we reached our teen years, his broken was finally enough to kill him…and so that me to watch over the both of us. Nya rested on my shoulders; she relied on me, depended on me. And if it weren't for her getting kidnapped…I never would have wanted to push myself to the limits to save her."

"Well, then remind me to thank Nya…in the afterlife," Star added sadly.

"No! No, you guys can't give up! You HAVE to get back, you have to try!" Kate suddenly yelled into the radio.

"Kate, please, stop! There's no way for us to get home!" Lloyd tried to tell his wife, who was now sobbing, and all of the other ninja could hear her.

"Yes there is! You just haven't looked hard enough!" Kate yelled.

"No, there isn't! The ship is destroyed, and you know the necklaces broke because we weren't coming back!" Lloyd yelled back, making everyone wish that they couldn't hear the argument now.

"No….please, please…you can't leave me like this, Lloyd. You just can't," Kate continued to sob, her voice lowered, "not when I'm like this."

"Like what? Kate, what is going on with you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Even if P.I.X.A.L. and Misako already knew, it was still a shocker to them, and to everyone else, that she finally admitted it…but no one was more shocked than Lloyd. And the said Green Ninja couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"U-uh…Kate, ya still there?" Jay asked, breaking the silence, staring at the frozen-Lloyd.

"No. No, she ran off," Nya replied.

"We have to get back," everyone suddenly heard Lloyd say firmly, and then he turned to the other ninja, "Kate's right, we haven't tried hard enough."

"But what are we supposed to do?! Call a unicorn to fly us back home?!" Cole asked sarcastically out of anger.

"No, I have a much better idea. Cole, can you rip off whatever good scrap metal is left of the ship?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Kai, can you weld the metal together with your fire?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We need to build a new pod out of the scrap metal. Jay, use your electricity to give the pod power. And Zane, we can hook the pod up to your systems to navigate it back to Ninjago. Let's go, Ninja!"

And Lloyd's plan was falling perfectly into place. Cole did the heavy-lifting of the scrap metal and an engine, Kai welded it all together in the shape of a smaller rocket, Jay rewired the engine and jump-started it with his electrical powers, and finally, Zane hooked up the pod's navigational system to his own system.

"This will actually work," Star said with hope as they all piled into the pod.

"Let's go home guys!" Lloyd announced, "I'm coming home, Kate."

And with that, the small rocket blasted off the comet, and they were on their way back home.

"Kate! Kate, they're coming back!" Nya shouted excitedly as she and the others cheered…and it was enough to make poor Kate walk back in.

* * *

The citizens of New Ninjago City had no idea what was coming…not until the ground started to rumble and shake violently. And with three loud thumps…the Over Lord in his most powerful state were finally revealed.

His golden armor was a giant mech with three sharp and huge spider-like legs, and more golden spikes were formed around the Over Lord.

"One minute, I was trapped in Garmadon, and then I was trapped in the Digiverse, the next…but no more! I am free; bow down!"

* * *

The small rocket was blaring an alarm as it was about to breach the Earth's atmosphere, and it was starting to get hotter on the outside.

"C'mon, c'mon, we're almost there! Just a little longer!" Cole begged the pod.

"My energy has reach critical mass; I can't stay like this much longer!" Zane grunted in pain.

"Critical mass? As in you'll EXPLODE?!" Jay shouted.

"No…that won't happen…I just need to keep the pod together…a little longer," Zane replied with another grunt of pain.

"No, Zane, we can't make you do that! We're entering the atmosphere, remember. Now that there's enough oxygen, we can break out and use our elements as shields. We need to try it!" Star explained, and just at the right time, because then the pod exploded. But they used their elements as shields, like Star said.

* * *

Skales and his son watched in sorrow as they could already see the chaotic rule of the Over Lord from way out in the Sea of Sand.

"We tried to warn them, Jr., and yet, they wouldn't even lisssten the ssssecond time," Skales sighed.

"Oh, I hope Kate will be ok," Jr. whined.

"You know what…me too, Ssssson," Skales admitted. But then the sound of something falling out of the sky caught their attention, and they looked up to find the ninja.

* * *

"No! They can't still POSSSIBLY be alive!" Pythor said as he saw the ninja fly over the city.

"They won't be for long," the Over Lord added, and then he shot a golden beam out in every direction of the city. And it seemed to move all of the buildings together, creating a barrier.

* * *

"I hate to be a bummer, but we don't have any parachutes!" Cole cried.

"Yeah, but friends and family make a good alternative!" Kai joked.

"I am one step ahead of you. Kai, fifty-six degrees, north twelve east!" P.I.X.A.L. called up to them, and Kai followed her directions as she was controlling the ninjas' rides, and he landed in his jet. And Kai let Star ride along with him.

"Zane, you're up!"

"Don't worry, I got it!" Zane called and he landed in his helicopter.

Cole and Jay were next as they saw their mech and car, and so they landed in their own respective vehicle. And Lloyd created his green motor-cycle again.

And then they all met up with Senseis Wu and Garmadon, and even Kate in a high-tech care from Nya's Samurai-X cave.

"Lloyd!" Kate yelled as she could nearly cry tears of joy when she jumped out of the car and jumped into Lloyd's arms. The two sharing a huge hug.

"Welcome home," Kate sobbed happily.

"I hate to break up the moment, but shouldn't we be departing for the city?" Star asked.

"That's not a city anymore; that's practically an impenetrable fortress!" Jay pointed out.

But suddenly Cyrus(not corrupted)appeared on Sensei Wu's monitor.

"Oh, thank the First Spinjitzu Master you're alive, ninja. If you receive this message, then I am in the Temple of Fortitude in the city. If you can make it here, then I have a device to offer that might help defeat the Over Lord, so hurry! Over and out!" Cyrus said, and then the screen turned off.

"Temple of Fortitude? That name hasn't been heard since the Stone Wars! It was a refuge that the Over Lord used as a strong-hold against the power of the First Spinjitzu Master," Sensei Wu said with surprise.

"The temple had a supernatural barrier that protected it from the golden power; quite clever," Garmadon commented.

"Right! Then let's get to that temple!" Lloyd announced firmly, and Kate wrapped her arms tightly around his torso as he sped off towards the city in destruction.

"Kai, Zane and Nya! You all take the high rode! The rest of us will just have to make our own rode!" Lloyd commanded.

And then the said Green Ninja rode through a broken building, and then out the other side, and he and Kate were now in the city.

"I don't have time for this!" Cole shouted angrily, and suddenly bashed through a wall and ran through the public parking-garage; Jay and the senseis following close behind him.

And Zane, Nya and Kai were flying to get over the buildings…but the higher they flew, the taller the buildings got at the same time.

"Am I going crazy, or are those buildings…rising?" Nya questioned.

"Now that the Over Lord is free, he has also turned the city into his own turf, just like in the Digiverse. He can do whatever he wants, now!" Zane replied.

But it wasn't much long before they finally got over the buildings, and now everyone was in the city.

But Nya flew off course when she saw an elderly woman about to be attacked by a couple of Nindroids, and she flew down, picked them up, and then threw them back down from a tall height.

But she didn't look when the Over Lord tossed a truck at her Samurai-X suit, so when she was hit, she was knocked out, and she plummeted; somehow surviving when she hit the ground.

"Nya's hit! I'm going to go get her!" Kai announced on the radio.

"No, I will!" Cole and Jay suddenly grunted on the radio in unison.

"If anyone goes back, our probability of reaching the temple will fatally diminish!" Zane pointed out.

"Zane, this isn't about numbers. THIS is about family!" Kai shouted angrily.

"You guys go to the temple. We're the closest to Nya, so WE'LL go get her!" Lloyd added.

"She's on the corner of Bolovard, Lloyd! And-!" Kai said when he found Nya's location, but then a semi-truck was thrown, knocking them all out of their vehicles.

"Kate, are you alright?!" Lloyd asked his carrying wife.

"I'm fine…we're fine," Kate said, referring to the life inside her.

It was the Over Lord who threw the semi, and he suddenly landed at their spot.

"If it isn't the infamous ninja! You don't stand a chance, now!" the over Lord said, and started to create a giant, golden Spinjitzu tornado of his own.

"RUUUUUN!" Star shouted, and they did just that.

* * *

But back with Nya, General Cryptor had found her, and he was walking up to her.

"Let's see how interesting our 'date' will get when you can't use your big suit to protect you!" Cryptor said dryly.

* * *

Garmadon and Wu watched as the ninja AND the Over Lord and his golden Spinjitzu were getting closer to the temple. Luckily, they got to the temple, and the Wu and Garmadon closed the huge temple door behind them.

"Now, Cyrus! Activate the shield!" Garmadon shouted, and with that, a bright, dome-like shield of light began to quickly rise over and cover the temple….and it stopped the Over Lord's golden Spinjitzu.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nya wasn't faring so well against Cryptor as she tried to kick him, but only fell in the process.

"You kick like a little girl…oh, that's right! You are one!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, how's this for a little girl?!" Nya asked angrily, and just began to rapidly punch Cryptor, only to be knocked down again.

* * *

The Nindroids were shooting their lasers at the shield.

"Don't stop shooting until the shield breaks because it WILL!" the Over Lord growled, and the turned to back to the center of the city.

And inside the temple, they could feel the structure shake as it seemed that the shield was slowly breaking.

"You said you had something that would help us, Cyrus," Lloyd said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do. And it will work; it is my biggest kept secret," Cyrus said as he rolled up to a huge metal case, with hundreds of high-tech locks on it.

"I hope it's more fire power," Kai said.

"Is it some sort of dark curse?" Lloyd asked.

"A shadow dragon?" Star added.

"I just hope it rocks," Cole said with hope.

The whole time, all of the locks are being unlocked, building the suspense. And when the last lock was broken, it slowly opened...but what they saw was not impressive.

"A mother fucking PILL?!" Star asked as she, like everyone else, were disappointed when they were all looking at the same over-grown, silver pill.

"Since when does a pill need velvet anyway?" Jay asked angrily.

"Oh, but you don't get it!" Cyrus said as he leaned down and carefully picked up the silver pill.

"No, you're right. We don't," Star quickly added.

"This pill is something very special…it's called a Nano-Pill. For centuries, scientists have been searching for the Holy Grail of inventions, such as this one. And it works!" Cyrus explained with excitement as he held it up to behold to everyone.

But suddenly the temple shook, again, and it was more violent than the last time.

"This pill not only minimizes your waste-line, but YOU as well," Cyrus added.

"You mean, it is a shrinking pill?" Zane questioned.

"So, wait! We need to get close enough to the Over Lord WITHOUT touching his armor since it will kill us, and we need to make him take the pill?!" Kai asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you!" Cyrus replied.

"Hmm…do you remember our game of Temple Gate Tigers, Wu?" Garmadon asked with a grin.

"Um, could you guys not? We're trying to once again save the world here!" Jay snapped.

"No, Garmadon is onto something," Sensei Wu pointed out.

"I would always throw the meanest curve-ball, and your stick would thread the needle! We never lost ONE game," Garmadon continued.

"Yes, that is true. We could easily get the pill into the Over Lord's mouth with our moves…that is, if we still got it," Sensei Wu said in agreement.

"You'd better, 'cause we need them right about now," Kate stated.

"We'll get you two close enough, so that you can really give the Over Lord his medicine," Cole said firmly with a grin.

* * *

The Over Lord continued to trash the city, and it sent all the people running and hiding.

"Yes, the people have all lost their hope! And they will bow down to you, Masssster!" Pythor cheered with the Over Lord, as the said lord was making his way to the Borg Industries building.

And when the Over Lord was close enough, his armor began to shoot out web-lines of gold the attached to Borg Industries and to the building around it.

* * *

Nya was still failing epically when fighting against Cryptor as she was thrown against an alley wall. Cryptor then walked up to her body, and grabbed her shirt her the collar and picked her up off of the ground.

"I could swear that perfume you are wearing is fear," Cryptor growled.

"Well, you must have a terrible sense of smell because it's ACTUALLY 'damsel-in-distress'!" Nya shouted angrily.

"You think you can mock me like this?" Cryptor asked angrily.

"Oh, but of course. Doesn't everyone you meet do that? Even Mindroid knows you're 'short' of a hard-drive," Nya said when she had an idea when she saw Mindroid walking by…and he was within hearing range

"Mindroid is nothing but scrap; I wouldn't even let him tighten my bolts! I've met fax-machines with more intelligence and reliability than him!" Cryptor protested, the whole time, Mindroid heard him, so the little droid walked up to his genera, and grabbed his attention by tapping his shoulder.

But when Cryptor turned around, he was greeted by a fierce punch by Mindroid.

"How dare you insult you general?!" Cryptor asked angrily, and just threw Nya away to fight Mindroid…and so she used that opportunity to get away.

* * *

"Are you sure this old armor still works?" Kai asked as he and the other ninja grabbed some old, stone armor.

"This was the armor that the Stone Army used to protect themselves from the golden power of the First Spinjitzu Master. You saw how well their armor worked when they were under my control as Lord Garmadon…so I assume the armor is still in good shape," Garmadon explained.

Zane averted his attention towards P.I.X.A.L. when she walked closer to him.

"I want you to take the armor, P.I.X.A.L.," Zane said, as he offered his armor to P.I.X.A.L., but she only pushed it away.

"No. You are more vital to this mission than I am; you must take it...you shouldn't worry about me, Zane. I will see you again," P.I.X.A.L. said firmly, but then she smiled.

"Zane, c'mon we gotta go!" Star called as she and the other ninja slipped on their armor, and when they put it on, they it disappeared.

Kate kept telling herself in her mind that Lloyd would be completely safe with the armor…but then a something flew over her face, and it brought her out of her thoughts. It Lloyd who had given Kate his armor, and put of on her while she was distracted.

"No, Lloyd, you need this armor!" Kate begged when she turned around to face her husband…who had just gotten back home to her.

Lloyd looked into her blind eyes, and cupped her chin.

"I won't let this whole event destroy our family…even if it risks my safety…my life…you both must stay safe," Lloyd said firmly yet softly, and Kate cried again and gave Lloyd one last hug, and he hugged back.

"The shield! It's down!" Cyrus cried, interrupting the moment. And he was right as they looked out of the temple's windows to see that the Nindroids has finally broken the temple's shield.

But then Nya came in for the rescue with one of the Nindroids' attack vehicles, and she fired a missile at the oncoming Nindroids, destroying them all.

"Go get 'm, guys" Nya said softly.

And soon after, the sensei brothers the ninja, even Kate all fled from the temple and out onto battle grounds towards the Over Lord.

But as they traveled, they stopped when a giant hand made of glass suddenly appeared from a building's window and it was flying down to smash them.

But when they scrunched up and covered their heads with their arms as they waited for glass shards to impale and kill them…they felt nothing; they only heard glass shatter.

"The armor DOES actually work!" Cole said with joy.

When Lloyd opened his eyes, he found Kate leaning over and grabbing him with her arms to protect him with her armor. And when he stood up, he gave her a thank you hug.

"Which means we can keep going! We have to get the senseis close enough!" Joy pointed out, as they kept going towards the center, where they would find the Over Lord.

"No…my powers…they're not working! They won't stop coming!" the Over Lord shouted angrily, and so he decided to grab a bunch of cars and trucks and create a wall to stop them…but the wall was short-lived when the ninja bashed into the wall of cars, easily knocking them away and destroying the wall.

But the sight on the other side of the vehicle-wall shocked the ninja and the senseis. What they saw was a giant web of golden beams that stretched out all around Borg Industries…and in that we, waiting like a spider, was the Over Lord and his Golden mech.

"People of Ninjago! Follow me to the ssssssewers where it's ssssssafe!" Skales said as he emerged up from a man-hole, and the citizens all fled to the nearest man-hole.

"Kate, you should go with the Serpentine; you'll be safer with them!" Lloyd commanded.

"No! We're in this together!" Kate protested.

"We can't get any closer!" Kai shouted.

"We don't have to, now! Ready, Brother?" Garmadon asked Wu.

"Let's do it," Wu said firmly.

Garmadon jumped off of the building, and bounced on a web-line, ready for Wu when he jumped off next, and Garmadon supported and threw him off of his shoulder. While Wu was in the air, Garmadon threw the pill up to him, and Wu used his staff to hit pill like a baseball bat.

The little sliver pill flew far and fast, and it was going right towards where it needed to: the Over Lord's fanged mouth.

They all watched as the pill got closer to the Over Lord's mouth…but Pythor jumped into the way of the pill's path, and swallowed it at the last second.

"No!" the ninja cried in disbelief.

But they also watched as Pythor coughed at first, and then he literally shrunk down to the size of a Smurf.

"What did you do to me?!" Pythor cried out in a chipmunk-voice, but then he saw Zane's falcon…the natural predator of the snake…and so Pythor freaked out and slithered away, only for the falcon to continue to fly after him.

"Zane's Death" by Jay Vincent began to play.

"THAT was all you had?!" the Over Lord asked in surprise, and suddenly had some more golden web-lines reach out and grab ninja.

Nya, Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L. climbed to the top of a building to watch what was happening as the Over Lord was grabbing the ninja and the senseis one-by-one.

"Why isn't the armor working anymore?" Cole asked as he struggled.

"Because your time ends now!" the Over Lord yelled in reply…but he missed when grabbing Zane. The said Ice Ninja did a back-flip to dodge the web-line.

"Support me, Friends…for this one last time," Zane said softly as he pulled down his ninja mask. And then he jumped off the building and he used everyone's web-lines as stepping stones as he hopped from one to another, getting closer and closer to the Over Lord and his golden mech.

And with one last big jump, he flew towards the Over Lord, and he grabbed the golden spike's of his mech…but as soon as he did, the combined power of the Golden Weapons had immediately showed that they were too powerful for Zane as a bright light engulfed him.

"Let….them…GO!" Zane yelled in pain.

"Foolish little Nindroid; the golden power is too much for you to withstand. Chances of your survival now are ZERO!"

"This…isn't about numbers…this is about family!" Zane said, remembering back to Kai's words. The whole time he could practically feel the Over Lord's breath on his face. Eventually, half of Zane's face even fell off again.

And as he quoted Kai, the web-lines holding everyone else slowly turned green, and it was like the Over Lord lost all feeling to them because they went limp and let them loose.

The chamber that was Zane's power source could've been glowing brighter than the sun, and a line that displayed his heart rate in his chest was moving up and down and faster, and beeping louder than it should.

"Why isn't he letting go?" Lloyd asked.

"He's reaching critical-max!" Jay added.

"His heart will explode and he won't survive if he doesn't let go!" Cole pointed out.

"Just let go, Zane! What are you doing?!" Kai called up to him.

"He's protecting us!" Wu replied.

"No…my vision…this is the death I saw…he's fulfilling his destiny!" Kate yelled firmly.

"I…am…a Nindroid…and ninja…NEVER quit! Go, ninja…GO!" Zane shouted as he let go to fire ice beams at the Over Lord, and it was phasing him…but Zane's heart was still racing too fast.

"Zane, NOOOO!" Jay cried, and he was about to ran up to him, when Kate stopped him.

"There's nothing we can do to stop this! We have to get to the safety of the underground!" Kate said firmly, and then she and the others sprinted to the nearest man-hole.

As Zane continued to cover the Over Lord with his ice, large and small ice shards and a snow storm were being formed and were spinning around and around the Over Lord, Zane and the web.

"Ugh…NO…LET GO…AAAHHHHH!" the Over Lord cried in pain as he was still being covered and destroyed by Zane's ice.

At this moment, the ninja and the senseis finally disappeared under the man-hole, but Kate and Lloyd didn't cover the hole just yet as they watched.

"No," P.I.X.A.L. pleaded as she watched the horrifying sight before her.

Zane closed his eyes and remembered back to many happy times in his life up until this point. He remembered back to when he and the other ninja were still in training at Sensei Wu's monastery, when they came together at the Temple of Light to help Lloyd find his true potential, when they fought and defeated the Tree Horns and their queen, when they found Zane's father Dr. Julian, and when he remembered Kate's words when she said, "You will never leave us."

P.I.X.A.L. still watched in horror as Zane continued to sacrifice himself.

Despite what was happening to him, Zane only smiled, and continued to have flashbacks. He remembered to when he said, "I know who I am!" when fighting the Tree Horns, when he told the ninja he discovered that he was a robot in his tree home, when the falcon lead him and Kate to the Fangpyre tomb…and his final memory was words from his father, "You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

And that was it. Zane's heart monitor ended with a long, continues beep, and the line stopped moving as it went dark and flat. And a bright light engulfed him and the Over Lord, sand they both fell into an icy oblivion.

Soon after the explosion, the city streets and allies all became coated in thick ice. And that included the Nindroids, but then the ice broke and destroyed the evil robots.

They uncovered the man-hole and climbed up and out when Nya, Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L. got back down from the building.

The first thing they saw was the thick coating of ice. And Kate was the first to find the half of Zane's face that had fallen off, and was somehow spared in the explosion.

The skin of Zane's face brought tears to Kate's eyes as she dropped it, and Lloyd let her burry her face and cry into his chest.

And since Cole was the nearest to her, Nya just grabbed Cole and cried into his chest, and Jay would've broken them apart, but it just wasn't the time to worry about that.

And unlike Nya and Kate…P.I.X.A.L. had no shoulder or chest to cry into.

"I-I used to think that only bettering technology would make the world a better place…" Cyrus sighed sadly.

* * *

There was a memorial in the park in the city. All of the people of the city were gathered there, as it was a memorial for Zane.

Cyrus was sitting in front of a large wreath of white flowers, and a large portrait of Zane, both in honor of him…but there was also a large object that was yet to be revealed when uncovered by the blanket.

"…but then I saw that technology would only make it worse…where devastating problems would arise. But then a Nindroid named Zane saved us all; he was somehow a perfect balance between both mortal human AND technology. He showed us that life should BE a balance; that it doesn't require technology to better the world…but that people can. When we focused on one, and not the other…that balance was thrown off. This…OUR city shall find its way again, and when we need to look for the light…we shall remember Zane. With that, I give to you The Titanium Ninja."

Cyrus then pulled down the blanket, revealing a large, titanium statue in the shape of Zane. And is sparkled brightly in the sun; even Zane's falcon flew down and landed on statue-Zane's shoulder.

"So...what now?" Nya asked sadly.

"I don't know…" Cole replied.

"And I don't care. Right now, it's all about honoring Zane," Jay added in a sad whisper.

"And now, Kate would like to come up and speak for those who knew Zane best," Cyrus said, and Kai came up in front of the crowd.

"We all wondered what possibly could've powered Zane…and we may never know, but I like to think of him as a brother…because he powered me…a-all of us. Ninja never quit, and so they'll never be forgotten, either. And if there's any other thing Zane has showed me, it's that when one life ends…" Kate began to speak proudly, but then she paused, and placed her hand on her stomach, "another can begin."

But as Kate finished her speech, snow began to fall softly down onto the city…making everyone somehow feel Zane's presence all around them.

* * *

But little did they know that the only one who hadn't shown the Zane's funeral…P.I.X.A.L….was actually looking at a glitched-out and static image on one of Cyrus' computers in his office…and the image was Zane as he smiled down at P.I.X.A.L., and she looked up at the screen displaying him in amazement.

"We…are all…compatible."

"Zane?"

"Awake and Alive: The Quickening" by Skillet begins to play.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm not even going to put my usual outro.**

 **What Zane did was right. What he is is AMAZING. Neither Zane nor his deeds will EVER be forgotten.**


End file.
